


My life as Harry Potter

by Vini_Vidi_Vici



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harem, Kinky, Power hungry, SI, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 39,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vini_Vidi_Vici/pseuds/Vini_Vidi_Vici
Summary: I died and was reborn as Harry Potter in his mother’s womb.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter - Relationship, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90
Collections: Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

I died.

The details aren’t that important , but I died.

The next thing I know I am inside a liquid filled container. So three possibilities-

1.heaven

2.death/coma induced hallucinations

3.rebirth

Personally I am hoping for the third one. I’d be fine in most universes like dragon ball z, pokemon, Harry Potter etc. but I hope I am not in a universe I don’t know about that much or at all like Star Wars for example.

No time skips for me I guess I’ll just have lay Around for hopefully less than 9 months but I’ve always been a “hope for the best prepare for the worst“ type of a guy so ...

Most of the universes have a special energy within them, (like Harry Potter, star wars, Dragon ball) so I tried to meditate and look within one selves or some other bullshit and voila I found a Blue misty energy flowing through me. That rules out a few universes but I am a realistic bastard so I won’t hold hope.

Now to be honest I can’t do too much inside the (I hope what is a womb) besides playing with me energy and I’ve always been a quality over quantity kind of guy.So I tried to compress the energy to make it denser, it took a while but I finally made it around (it’s hard to measure without a ruler)10% denser. It also changed from pitifully pale blue to a less pitifully pale blue.

I really haven’t tried to count the time since I sleep a lot and i feel like I would go crazy from al the counting.i can now slowly make out noises which sound comprehensible. It’s like trying to listen to sound underwater. My mom doesn’t move around a lot so I realized that I have a long way before I am born into the land of ..living? Dead? I don’t know which universe I am in, so I haven’t made progress on that front. So current goals-

1\. Find out which universe your in

2\. Train energy to become as Powerful as possible

3\. Find out Who my parents are

Unknown amount of time later

I made finally made progress. In a brilliant stroke of luck goals one and three are now complete. Yep. Once my hearing was developed enough, I heard a few word which sealed my fate they were-Dumbeldore, James, lily. I am in the Harry Potter world ,yes! I finally know where I am.

Okay calm down! Rationalize ,uh pros:stupid mages are easy to manipulate, magic, legimency,. Cons: stupid mages are easy to manipulate, magic, albus dumbeldore’s irrationality , Ron, hermione(never liked her), stupid ministry. Slow down ,these are first thoughts I need to get my priorities straight.

1.Stay the hell away from Dursley’s

2.Get Sirius a trial (he can act as a guardian should I need it, without being nosy or pampering)

3.Look into Potter elves/mansions/relatives

4.Get magic strong as possible

5.Animagus forms li! Wait a minute first I need to confirm if this is the canon universe or canon, what if potters are bad or Sirius actually betrayed them, Fuck. Calm down remember ockams razor(theories with the least assumptions are usually correct). Let’s start back wards by eliminating possibilities

No fem-Harry- I am male, I checked (very gifted)

No wrong bwl- I have no twin and boldyshorts is still alive (unless it’s Neville)

No adopted Harry- I am literally in my moms womb

No potters bashing- I am very well taken care of(at least lily is)

That’s it .I guess you don’t get much info from inside a womb. At the very least the womb is becoming smaller (I am growing bigger). Ok don’t forget the second goal I set for myself , no matter which timeline I am in, power will help Tremendously. Ok now I should try and learn occulemency as it’s internal and I don’t have any books and a younger brain is more malleable.Also magic is very versatile so I may be able to remake a few moves from my favorite anime or shows. I felt that The wizards are wasting there potential a lot like a ton.

Ok also I need to be physically strong for dueling and fighting, definitely need the latter with the prophecy.(also 2nd tri wizard task).So I started pouring magic into my entire body and concentrated on making it stronger. My theory goes as I am a fetus I am much more malleable but I didn’t just pour magic into my entire body, no that would be a completely Retarded thing to do, I just reinforced my muscles and neurons to be able to grow more and faster.

Unknown period of time later

I finally hear the sound of a water breaking...F* FINALLY. My magic core/dantian/reserve/circuit whatever it is(I shall call it core from this point forward for simplicity’s sake) is much denser then before and is around light sky blue color and if I had to approximate around 90% denser than then my original starting core.I believe that it should be around the density of a 7 year old as that Is the firs magical maturity I can feel a bottleneck coming and my results are plateauing. My body also feels heavier, though I don’t know if it is just me growing up or my body enchanting cheats or a mixture of both. I haven’t been able to make any barriers around my brain but I cataloged all my knowledge into a modern supercomputer which has all my biology, Harry Potter, fanfic knowledge. I haven’t been able try legimency as i don’t have anybody to try it on and I don’t know if lily knows occulmency but I am taking no risks.


	2. Chapter 2

Just After Birth

I shall spare you the very bloody details(being covered in my mother’s blood while sliding out like a vaccum is a very painful experience) of being born into the magical world. The first thing I noticed was I couldn’t see anything, correction I could see a few blurry colors and what I believe a woman with red hair( I believe she is lily) and a man with brown hair (James). I couldn’t remember anything else as I drifted off to sleep after a Energy extensive exit.After I awoke I saw a healer(Most likely) talking to my dad. I was able to make out a few words. They were-How, is,good,heavy,hiding,he-who-must,strong,healthy,both. From what I can make out I am a very healthy And heavy child , we are in hiding from moldyshorts And my mom and me are safe.I feel extremely weird as the pressure inside the womb is many times stronger than here, so I feel like I am in space. I look into my core and see that... nothing changed guess I was hoping for too much huh, well my energy is once again running out ,as whether a magical baby with an teen soul or not, I am a newborn.

I awoke in a crib with a few(just googled it is called a)baby mobile but instead of being attached by strings it’s magically floating there.I guess it’s either runes or charms.huh moldyshorts Attacks on Halloween when Harry is about1 1/2 years, so I guess it’s Time to train.

Good news I see no other cribs or siblings so yay, I don’t have a sibling to drag along with wherever I go cause there is no way I am leaving without them, if had one.Now I can finally train my magic outside of my body. I theorized that wands are (Were)actually crutches made for magically weak wizards or very young children however instead of seeing them like the training wheels, they are the wizards saw them as a multiplier and now even the most powerful mage(I will be calling all witches and wizards mages) of today’s time can’t use wandless magic for anything more than parlor tricks. So no thank you but I shall use a wand as a tool that helps only when Absolutely needed to.As such I will be training magic from a very young age so I don’t get conditioned to using a wand like a crutch. I should get my hands on some books on anatomy to enhance my body without looking like snake faced reject from the movie cats. Ah I shall also need to lengthen the portion of time I delegate to occlumency training for safety reasons(albus). Speaking of albus gives me a headache I don’t know how to view him. In common knowledge there are four views from what I’ve seen-

1\. completely dark- wants to Sacrifice Harry and he created Voldemort on purpose for glory

2\. delusional dark- wants to sacrifice Harry and believes himself to always be right

3\. Manipulative light-wants to sacrifice Harry (regretfully)and believes he is the only one who can Do it and let’s the death eaters go

4\. Pure light- wants to sacrifice Harry(very regretfully) and tries his best but fails to apprehend the death eaters

Do you see he problem!? They have on thing in common, guess what is it! Yes, he wants me to sacrifice myself for a retarded community who would throw me away as a dark lord due to one article and then come back to me and want me to accept them like a good little retarded sheep. Hell no!

Sadly I can’t save James and lily... And no not for the plot or something, it’s just because they are way too restrictive and I’d have no way proving what I say is truth. Hell I would barely be able to talk at that point and you expect me to save adults? What am I supposed to do.? Plus I don’t want new parents. I don’t remember my old ones but taking new ones is basically spitting on my parents grave. Also I will have no freedom. I will keep the plot as close to canon because it is convenient and should I feel like it I will change it.

I will be forced to act as society wants me to. I will be restricted in learning and in my magical practices. Hell who knows what kind of things they will rope me into. I will also have the stigma of a light family and even rubbing shoulders with a grey family will make dark. I don’t want that. Period

After 1 Year

Ah the boredom was intolerable for the first few minutes, then I suddenly enlightenment struck me like lightning. I could rewatch every show and fanfic I’ve ever seen thanks to occulmency. I don’t have eidetic memory but thanks to occlumency I can remember everything I’ve seen after going through my catalogues of memories , you know the best part, there are no limitations. So I can watch danmachi in theater with surround sound as long as I am proficient enough. Why do people not do this, because this level of occlumency takes too much time, but me a new born in a crib! I have time to spare, but enough about that. My core seems to have it it’s bottleneck in quality(density) but I haven’t reached the level of quantity of magic for the first maturity. My theory is that once I reach both the quality and quantity for magic I will progress, if this is not true then I will have to wait for 7 years.Good news is my body doesn’t have any bottlenecks.

Enough exposition I have started walking and running around the house (much to my parents chagrin)as exercise for my body during the day while at night I levitate object in different formations(it was fun arranging 10 cars into a voltron like structure).I haven’t interacted with my parents as they are very busy and James is barely home and lily is trying to smother me. keyword being trying. I being a responsible adult (141=15) I am ,ran around the house naked.

But most of the time is spent in meditation and exercise. Now I have one concern. How to keep Voldemort from killing me? Do I sleep through the encounter? Yeah,you know what that is exactly what I shall do. Good news is that the potters have house elves, though lily refuses to let them work, so they complain about only cleaning the Potter manor. That means when albus(still don’t know which view) leaves me at the doorsteps of Dursley’s I can ask the elves to take me the manor. Yes!

Now that the plan has been set I can sleep through it, though I have to wait till after Lily’s death and before snaps to order the elves.ok


	3. Chapter 3

5 1/2 years later

I am 7 years old ,the plan went without a hitch. I wanted to get Sirius out of jail, but the earliest I can claim lordship is 7. That to is in very rare cases,such as extinction of house except one member the lordship can be claimed at 7 . I’ve prepared the steps for it. I’ve asked the elves to make a nutritious yet tasty meal (as there is no way I will be 5’5 Midget. I will cross at least 6 feet) and to keep an eye out for scabbers. In this period of time I’ve read 69% of the light section of the potter library. For the dark section, I need either the permission of a lord or lordship itself, both of whom aren’t possible right now. I’ve read up on all the laws and today I sent a letter to Amelia bones telling her about how Sirius is innocent And inviting her to my manor. She will be arriving tomorrow. Today’s goal is to claim lordship.

Regarding albus too many names dumbeldore I have read through the court trials and am happy to say that the third view is correct, which means while he will try and make me martyr through manipulations but he is not evil or delusional. I will still be a paranoid son of a gun but at the very least I don’t have to check all my allies minds for manipulations every day.

Now my progress is phenomenal. I realized my theory was half right, it the body which was the answer. The average mage reached a physical strength required at 7 to hold all their magic properly. And since my body is much stronger from both the magic and exercise I reached it early.

So I reached my first magical maturity at 5. So from that point onwards I’ve been using magical spells with three components they are intention, will and magic. Think of intention as a direction, will as a boat, and magic as a paddle. My body is much stronger, I have no Visible muscles (I am 7) but I have lost all my baby fat.my occulmency is strong enough to keep out most people and the only way to read my mind is for a master occulmens to brute force the way through which is very noticeable. My passive legimency was improved by a few death row inmates and I shall forever remember their contribution. I can Hear the thoughts of all those around me.

Okay for for my first time in diagonal allye, I use a glamour on my scar. Currently I am walking Towards the leaky cauldron. I feel a muggle repelling ward over it, which I ignore and I finally enter. It is a bit rowdy but not that bad if you ignore the fashion disaster that are robes.”hello whatcha doing here young lad” asked Tom. I simply replied with “my older brother is a wizard and he went ahead into diagonal alley without his galleons so I have to give it to him can you open the gate”,”eh young lad be careful” he says as he opens the gate. And here it is the wet dreams Of every potter head. Diagonal alley.

You know how it is to feel magical experience that you have been yearning for? Yeah this is not it. I don’t know whether it is my pessimistic(realistic) view of reality or my experience with much stranger things or just occulmency, but all I saw was a dingy, barely clean street with people in robes sparsely populating it. The shops were good, but I could smell a god awful stench of potion ingredients all the way from here. I browsed the books in flourish and blotATS. I have most of them, I just need to get the hogwarts books and a new updated law book. I can’t get a wand yet as I am not 11, lord or not. Finally, I finish my touring and I stand in front of a white marble building with a carving on the front

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floor,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

I Enter the building and approach the head goblin and ask him”I am here to claim my lordship” while removing my glamour on the scar.

“Key”he says simply I respond with”never received”. He asked me to come with him, we reached behind The counter to a ritual room.

He handed me a knife and said “we need a drop of your blood” instead of taking the knife, I pull My own out knife and create a small cut From where a drop of blood falls on the parchment. I nearly chuckle at his angered growl as they probably wanted the leftover blood for something but thankfully(for me). I am a paranoid bastard.yay me!

He has no way to refuse my lordship to me, as the parchment confirmed I am Harry Potter. Heir of house potter, black and peverell. Lordship will be granted to me within 12 hours according to the laws. He snarls ”you shall have your lordship within the week” I reply with”12 hours not a second more“. His snarl intensifies as he was not able to trick the naive little boy to his advantage, so sad. I had no wish to escalate this further so I simply turned on my heel and left. After reapplying my glamour, I came out. I checked my self for any charms and sure enough, I had 3 different tracking charms after removing them, I apparated back home. After I reached home I called tinky .”what can tinky be doing for young master?” “Tinky how are the investments going?” I knew that there is no such thing as to much money, so I invested my yearly allowance into the companies who I knew would make money(Disney,Amazon,Apple,Samsungstc).”master there be more money than we count”.hmm not bad these guys can count very high last I had around 789 million pounds or around 37 million gallons so I should have crossed a billion. Yay.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

I woke up early at 7am and had my morning rituals. After which I ran around the manor a few times and did my 1,000 pushups, 1,000 pull-ups and a 10km run! I also was using weights that increased the mass by adding magic to its rune scheme. Then I properly bathed and got properly dressed in acromantula silk robes and stated meditating and asked tinky to notify me, when they arrived. Around 2 hours later during the second rerun of the force awakens, tinky notified me that they have arrived.

Amelia was a square jawed witch with blond hair, which gave her a very serious appearance. Amelia bones had arrived, surprisingly along side her niece Susan bones who was shyly hiding behind her aunts leg.”welcome to my humble abode” I said trying to sound welcoming and from the shy Susan peeking her head out it worked. She looked like a baby otter that came out of the house for the first time

Amelia went straight to the point and asked “you said that you had proof of Sirius’s innocence and I checked the records as you asked, it’s true that he got no trial.””straight to the point aren’t you” I chuckle, then I got serious and pointed my finger towards a cage and said “the traitor lives”. Amelia turned furious because the giant cage only had a rat but before she could say anything I snapped by finger and voila the rat turned into pettigrew. She immediately stopped and gawked at Peter.

While Amelia was recovering from shock I walked up to Susan and told her “Susan, If you are a good girl then you won’t tell anyone what has happened here. Understand?”. She shyly nodded, ah, she looked like a baby penguin. After the shock subsided she asked “how Do You know all this.” Now time for the superb bullshit.”well you see I have an eidetic Memory, as such I can remember everything, and I knew Sirius arrived after the murder and cursed peter for betraying the potters. I also remember him promising revenge before he left.“

My mastery of this technique Is only rivaled by albus too many names dumbeldore himself. It is telling 1% of truth 9%of half truths 90% of speculation said in a manner of fact. But I have a few secret versionS of this technique that are variants. Think of it like a rasengan. Dumbeldore has the basic one, while I have all the elemental and basic ones

“Why did you wait till now?” She asked scandalized that an innocent man spend 5 1/2 years in prison. “You know exactly why this level of crime needs a lords support to be presented to the wizagnamot. As such I have claimed lordship yesterday and today I am here to push this case forward with the support of the house potter and their allies. She nodded to me and said” I will do my best” she had fire in her eyes. Yay. We talked about the current state of wizagnamot and politics. And little Susan asked if she could play with me in the future, I happily replied with “only if your aunt allows me to” what I need human contact to practice my social and manipulative skills.After Amelia said yes, They left.

“Tinky call every family that has ties to potter for a meeting”I shouted, tinky(bless her soul) quickly got to work and arranged the rooms required. While I was planning how to make my appearance as epic as possible without being overbearing. Yes.yes.yes hahahahahaha.

The next day house longbottom , house abbot, house greengrass, house Macmillan, House shacklebolt, house slughorn, house weasley and house prewitt were gathered in potter manor. They were sitting around a round table where the head seat was empty and the house elves were serving tea and crumpets.”today we have gathered here to help an innocent man out of askaban” came a particularly regal voice, which was followed by an regal boy Looking to be of age 8. This was of course Harry Potter with his scar on full display (I know how one may not like attention but it can easily be used as an advantage to gather people). The table immediately bursted into murmurs. “What do you mean?”shouted shacklebolt family’s lord.” I have already spoken to Amelia bones, about how I have irrefutable proof of his innocence.”

I then repeated my super bullshit technique in a way a teacher would talk to their idiotic students while trying not to be rude and failing

After that I said” you all were allies of the potter house, it is our responsibility to remake the world into a better place without discrimination based on the blood status, or race.We shape our own future and our legacy, do we wanna be known as the group who sat and twiddled their thumbs or the group which heroically fought the corrupt government. I hope we all want our children to be able to live in safety without having to look for lower jobs because of a corrupt system”. Here I used a special variation of the super bullshit technique. I call it the super patriotic mega bullshit technique created by yours truly. This technique inspired them to follow my instructions and with the pressure of the boy who lived and 8 Of the sacred 28 they will have no choice ah hahahahahaha hahahahaha.

Oh I also bought a few share in all the ships in diagon alley for the magical side of the investments, this is so nobody can say I am wasting the potter fortune by splurging and not earning. Also I got a few shares in Pixar,Facebook,amazon, BBC etc. also I made a few orphanages as the mysterious shareholder of major company. I used this muggle identity to do charity work and for doing the dirty work with the underworld for rare ingredients


	5. Chapter 5

1 week later

It has been a week since the meeting and today’s the trial. In preparation I bought 20% shares of the daily prophet. Together with all my allies, we control 80% of the paper so we have monopoly. I am currently thinking if I should apparate there or not, I mean I already got registered by the ICW as the ministry of Magic’s records are public. hmm should I show off or not. You know what let’s apparate there.

In a completly silent apparition (it is very easy for me as it is not only wandless but also works on the three d’s which I use for everything),Which is a sign of mastery,I appeared in front of the trial room with scar of full display, hell I put a charm on it to make it more noticeable.

Everyone stared at me but instead of panicking like a beta male, I regally walked with grace through the gate and sat in the seat reserved for house potter. Then it was announced that albus ... dumbeldore (Supreme mugwumps) was residing over this case.

“Today lord Potter,Peverell,Black has announced his case, that Sirius black Black was wrongly imprisoned and was not given a trial.”

The entire floor broke into whispers while a haggard man was pulled in by the dementors. The man was as you guessed Sirius black.

Amelia then presented how there was no trial and how Pettigrew was Truly responsible and how I had captured him. “Lord Potter is acknowledged on the floor”

“Thank you, now ...I spewed a mixture of special bullshit jutsu: patriotic speech and bullshit jutsu: ministry ass kicking.

Then fudge screamed “ you’re a liar. I just checked that You don’t have an apparition permit, yet you did it! guards Arrest him!” The guards were confused should they really arrest the boy who lived for a crime so small that the fine would be pocket change to him? Before they could contemplate too much, I spoke out “That doesn’t change the governing of this case, You should check before you accuse an innocent person yet that is what you did. First with my god father and now me, here this is my ICW permit for apparition” and I waved the permit in front of the guards, after checking the guards had no choice but to move back.

Fudge looked purple and, at the same time a snap resounded through the room which no one could pinpoint where it came from. I guess that extra bonus for embarrassing fudge was worth it, hope rita gets it to the first page. Albus said” In light of evidence of lack of trial and innocence of Sirius black I give peter pettigrew A life sentence in Azkaban. And while it may not make up for many years lost, I fine the ministry 1 million galleons for corruption, injustice and incompetence”

Instead of immediately leaving like a beta male, I stayed and talked to everyone about how unfortunate this was, how big of blunder, how I have their condolences etc. I also made connections to all the important neutral and light families without giving the dark ones the light of day.

Sirius black innocent! Ministry fudges up

Sirius black who was believed to be a traitor was actually an Innocent man

Who was put unjustly into Azkaban due the ministry’s blunder,

The ministry was fined 1 million galleons to Sirius black

Due to following charges:injustice,corruption and incompetence

During this trial Minister fudge acting like a spoilt child screamed at lord potter

“You don’t have an apparition permit yet you still apparated guards arrest him”

Only charges possible for such a minor crime are a fine of 10 galleons

yet the minister ordered the arrest for such a minor crime.

Instead of lashing out lord potter simply relied

“That doesn’t change the governing of this case and

You should check before you accuse an innocent person yet that is what you did

First with my god father and now me, here this is my ICW permit for apparition”

Lord potter has also donated 10million galleons for the aur or department

By highlighting the incompetence of fudge for underfunding the aurors!

-Rita skeeter

Hahahahahaha ahah fudge’s photo made the front page cover hahaha. I should to pay her double for her bonus, she has a wonderful quil and writing stance. Ok now I need more connections, maybe I should hold a play date? No, I am too mature and it may be seen as a attempt at courting the daughters. What about my birthday. Yeah that’s great “Tinky invite all the light and grey families to my birthday party“. “Master there not be enough elves?””how many do you need?””5”. hmmmm let’s try the fanfic route “are there any free elves who want a master?“ within a second 4 elves popped into existence in front of me”me sir!””no me!””choose me””I shall serve” yay it works “I will not be choosing I will have all of you”

“I only have a two rules 1. No punishing yourself.2. Wear proper clothing” with a chorus of ok’s they cracked away to tinky who automatically became the head elf.

The lack of invitations is a major slap in the face to the dark families. The party went very well, Sirius was in saint mungos recovering, everyone was interacting with each other very well until...”do you wanna play with me””no play with me””Harry you’ll play with me as well right?” A horde(5) girls swarmed me with invitations to play.”what should I choose. I will play with each and every one of you” I played with them and purposefully showed them my weakest wandless magic and they looked at me like I was the next Merlin or something. It was a very weird group made of me, Ginny, hannah,Susan,Tracey,Daphne.

Except for that hiccup where I was subject to glares from the fathers (I realized at that point that they were sent to make a connection for a contact and by accepting all 5 of them I was basically declared the enemy of all fathers) before they were knocked back on track by their wives. That is exactly what I hate about beta males they shrink when they come in contact with women, not me I will look them in the eye.

By the end of the week the entire world knew about the knight in shining armor, wandless prodigy ,boy who lived had a birthday party and courted 5 women. It was a bit off as the “women” were 7 year old girls. But he rumor would keep fangirls away, so I let it spread anyway, this was also reinforced by the fact that all five of us where having play dates every week, where I entertained them and made them fall for me. best part was that as lord of ancient and noble I was entitled to have however many wives I wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

4 years later

Adjusting to Sirius was a pain in the ass, but thankfully, after a week Sirius got the message and only asked important questions and didn’t try and a be father figure to me, but he never gave up trying to prank me. After 6 months of therapy after which he was physically and mentally fit enough to take the lordship. He made me the heir after I gave the lordship to him along with his bike(to which I added mode enchantments like a silencer and turbo mode) for his birthday.

My relationship with the girls is very nice, all of us look like 14 year olds(we are 11) as magic strengthens all mages body passively, I’ve made myself more important to them then their parents so between them and me they would obey me. Susan was shy, hannah was energetic, daphne was Cold outside but just wanted freinds, Tracey was bubbly and Ginny was very enthusiastic. They once walked in on me changing and I could’ve sworn I saw blood coming from their noses when they saw my muscles(lean and very firm) . Sirius tried to tease me on that but I turned the tables on him by saying that at least I’ve have more girls than the years he hasn’t had action in, that shut him up pretty quickly.

At age 9 my dark midnight blue gas had turned into a pitifully pale red(more like pink) liquid, after emptying it and waiting for it to refill. I have theorized that the core has 4 (may be more) stages

1.gaseous Pitifully Pale 1st year

Pale

Medium

Dark

Extremely dark

2.liquid Pitifully Pale average mage

Pale

Medium Below average teacher

Dark. Average teacher

Extremely dark. Above average teacher

3.solid. Pitifully Pale. Head of a house

Pale

Medium

Dark

Extremely dark. Average head master

4.crystal Pitifully Pale. Moldyshorts/grindelwald

Pale. Albus

Medium

Dark

Extremely dark

These are the major ranks. The reason this is not known is that mages do no look into themselves, with my liquid core I gained two unique abilities sensing magical beings(i can also sense muggles as even though they themselves don’t have magic the magic of earth has seeped into them) and the ability to see magic. So I have come to the conclusion that each maturity/rank up everyone gets 1 standard a little and one unique one. It was only after reaching red core was I able to use spells beyond newt level.(which while taxing most mages could perform them). Also they don’t exercise their bodies, so they have to wait for the magic to passively strengthen their bodies. But this process is abysmally slow. This is also why werewolves have stronger and rawer magic, as their body can handle it

Seeing at how age 11. I have a dark red core .huh I have a long way to go, also the mages are hindered by their weaker bodies. So I had the girls train on less intensive workout routine after telling them about the cores and if they want to stay with me they have to learn occulmency to protect themselves. They took to it like fish to water when I said it makes them more beautiful.

I finally developed abs after 10 years of religious practice and perfect diet. It was a complete coincidence that a shirtless photo of a sweating muscular Harry Potter made the first page of not only the daily prophet but also the most witch’s weekly most handsome man of the year

I am finally going to diagonal alley along with the girls and Sirius(he insisted). I already bought (1-7) and read(1-4) the book. I already have a custom trunk with all my potion ingredients. The only thing I am missing is my wand which I can get from ollivanders, I am way to different from original Harry to get his wand so which wand would I get? Guess I gotta find out. I entered the shop and instead of waiting for him to try and spook me, I said “hello mister ollivander, hornbean and dragon heartstring, I believe”while slowly and eerily turning to him with a smile that wouldn’t look out of place in a horror movie

While Sirius looked at me like I grew a third eye. While the girls laughed at my antics. Ollivander himself chuckled as he came towards me and asked”which is you wand hand”“I was born right handed but I've trained myself to be able to use both without problem“ I replied. After goin through EVERY SINGLE WAND and blowing up half the shop nearly every time.

he asked me to come to the back so he can make me a custom wand. I chose the wand woods.Elder wood, blackthorn, black walnut, ebony, English oak, yew and willow. Ollivander said that the greater combination of wood, the Stronger the wand and harder to control. My wand cores was even more surprising. They were the stark hair, thunderbird feather, basilisk horn, Phoenix feather and a acromantaula Spike.”such a wand would make most mages crumble to their will however as they have chosen you, only you will be able to use them.””also hook me up with anti-summon charm.””ok. Collect your wand tomorrow”

The next day I got my wand and, boy oh boy was I happy. It was pitch black with Snow White markings on it. If before it took me 1 unit of energy to cast a spell now it took 0.2! Yeah 1/5 may not sound like much but in a battle of endurance it was a lot. Hannah and Susan had dragon heart string, Ginny has Phoenix feather, daphne and Tracy has unicorn tail string.

I took them to the shooting range where I had them practice their aim. I also went shopping with them for clothes in the muggle and boy did they look nice. Of course daphne tried to tease but it backfired


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later

Today’s the day I finally go to hogwarts, while the teachers range from horse shit to above average, the castle in itself is a massive boon. Me and the girls flooed to the train station and sat in a cabin. In other good news I have finally finished modifying my body properly! Yay. I promised my self to finish all the books on anatomy, before moving on to actual modifying. That’s why it took me so long to finish the school course work. Well the anatomy and the potter library(finished all light books and 30%dark books) were major factors contributing to the delay. As of now my body is denser and has interwoven muscles, more neurons, strengthened skin, strengthened nerves, better immune system, eagles eyesight etc. I also learned to intimidate others by letting my magic into my voice and into the air and making it exert pressure on someone or something. It works well on animals.

I also got Ginny admitted a year early by showing the fact that she could perform adequately.

I cast a overpowered locking charm on the door as Susan snuggled into me like a kitten, while Hannah put her head on my soldier and Ginny was sitting on my lap with the excuse of not enough space (false but I let it slide). That was before a knock resounded on the door.

Ginny pouted as she had to get off from me. I opened the door and a bushy haired girl tol-no ordered “why did you lock the door! You can’t do that. You’ll get in trouble and lose all your points, and get expelled. I read so in hogwarts the history” in a few breaths.

Now Instead of backing down(like a beta male), I rose from my seat and looked down into her eyes while pressuring her with magic and speaking in a heavy voice “First of all ,we haven’t broken any rules by locking the door. Second we are not in a house as such it doesn’t matter. Third you are the one who barged In here then scolded someone who did not even break a rule. So for the first and last time LEAVE.”

After she left I sat down again and before Ginny could move Tracy jumped on to me like a koala bear. So I let her sit their till we heard the announcement to change. Daphne always tries (and failes) to tease me, this was no exception. “Do you want me to change here? In front of you?“ instead of blushing I simply replied “ Only if you let me change here” while lifting my shirt to show my abs. She immediately blushed and looked away as I exited the cart and changed in the bathroom. By the time I was back everyone was changed. So I gave daphne a hug and said “ since you couldn’t sit with me a hug will have to do and remember no matter what house you go in, it won’t change anything.”

We got off the train and onto the boats with hagrid to guide us. I sat in a random boat with daphne while letting the girls get their own boat. Sadly the only boat available was with Ronald weasley and Seamus finigan, both gryffindors. Speaking of which where should I go? The options are idiot,leftover,nerd,evil. Okay slytherin is out as it’s reputation will be a bad influence. Hufflepuff is also out due to its negative reputation. Gryffindor is not bad, it will keep dumbeldore calm, but fuck dumbeldore, I go where I want to go. Ravenclaw it is.

We were taken to the great halls entrance, this is where Malloy proposed an alliance to potter. I put up a notice me not after the granger incident, so I never met him before this. Hmm kakashi for today I shall pay you my homage.

Malloy walked up to me and said the same sphiel he said in the books, now everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to take a decision.

So I said what my temporary sensei I would have wanted”huh, you say something?” While timing it so as soon as I said it Minerva would come in to the rescue. Malfoy fumed a shade only seen on the minister and nearly burst.

Just then Minerva appeared and gave us the speech and told us form a line and follow her. The sorting went the same until my name was called out. With every eye on me I regally glided over to the stool. Where removed my wand and did two things. I cleaned the hat of all the dirt and transfigured the stool into a conservative throne were I sat like a king. The amount of synchronized jaw dropping nearly made me chuckle. The only ones who did not have a broken jaw were my girls and albus as they were used to my grandiose way of doing things

“Hello you are quite the peculiar one”.”excuse me but your a magical moldy hat which divides children’s into four calling me an 11 year old peculiar is quite hypocritical”.”hahahha you may be 11 physically but you’re 25 mentally”.”not a word to the head master I believe, ravenclaw”.”straight to the point huh sure, I am charmed to keep all secrets and why not you have the qualities for 3 houses. RAVENCLAW,!

I went ahead and by the time I sat on the Ravenclaw table, the transfiguration was turned back to normal and the sorting continued as usual just with way more gawking. After which a particularly excited filius flitwick handed me a timetable after I asked him for a private meeeting which he agreed to. Now after reaching the common room the children were sent to their dorms while I went with the professor to his room.

“how may I help you young lad?”.”2 things. First I need my own room as lord potter” .”no need to worry that was for seen by the headmaster the room is already prepared”.”2nd I was hoping if you could teach me dueling or at the very least point me towards a few books.”.” Now I am not supposed to show favoritism however an exception can be made for your expertise”.”thank you professor”


	8. Chapter 8

1 week later

It’s been 1 boring week of classes. Do you know why, because I know everything, so instead of going the hermione way(answering all questions) I went the kakashi plus shikamaru route. Basically I had all my notes written in advance by modified quills(they though it was by hand) and slept during class. At first the teachers were somewhere between angry and annoyed, however that changed after answering each question correctly without looking up.

So while the teachers were okay, if not a little disgruntled, but granger was out for blood. Once she annoyed me so much (first day), I put a silencing charm on her with a wave of my hand, which was removed by the teacher(flitwick), at the end of every class I would make use of passive legimency , trained body and newly acquired(stolen) marauders map, to disappear and reappear all over the castle to hide from her.I also had the elves spread rumors that I was at newt level and how I sleep in class and still come in first in every class. These rumors infuriated her even more then before

Potions was interesting as I answered all the questions correct snaps simply replied with “ten points from ravenclaw for cheating”.”that makes no sense you have no proof”.”you dare ask me for proof”.now I may have reacted a tiny biiit too aggressively. “Yes you overgrown dungeon bat who smells worse than the apothecary”. Snape fumed with anger and turned away. At dinner the points were returned by dumbeldore and since then every class has been one of 3 possibilities

1.pop quizzes between us where he asks the toughest of question, while I ask him 1st year questions in a baby voice to annoy him

2.shouting match usually ends with me winning(100%win rate)

3.stare down usually broken by the bell(100%tie rate)

I had also taught the girls. So while they were ahead of the portion at the least they could study the books thay have read but not understood during class. Also legimency was a godsend when dealing with puberty stricken girls who make things 10 X more compliacated. Of course I immediately started teaching all the children of the light and grey families while making no moves to incorporate the children of the dark families. That is how the rumor that Harry Potter single handedly brought slytherin to last place because Malloy annoyed him. This rumor also cut malfoys reputation in the school.

I also introduced the room of requirement to the girls and it became our central hub. We would cuddle there, train there etc. I made sure to shower them with love to remove any doubt that I did not love them. I also made sure they were not damsels in distress but someone I knew I could cover my back.

I also made a breakthrough from dark red core to Extremely dark red core. I think, I should wait for solid stage before I turn into an animagus.

The girls also made a breakthrough to pale red. Now while that may not sound impressive and that’s because compared to me it’s not, but I am an anomaly, so ignoring me. A couple of 11 year girls are stronger than the average mage , that is a very impressive Feat and I made sure they knew that.

Also my diet(high protein , low fat) was noticed and when asked about it, I replied with “training”. When a slytherin said that my training has no results, I raised an eyebrow along with my shirt to show my clenched muscles. It was a complete coincidence that a second sweaty muscular Harry Potter happened to surface that day on witches weekly and daily prophet again.

One day suddenly I was called to the headmasters office. Here I found daphne and Tracey along with draco alongside crabbe and goyle who looked like they had undergone a war with Lucy standing next to them .” now Harry, miss greengrass hear has injured mr Malloy in self defense and has said that you have allowed it. May I know why?”huh so this is his plan, ok “ may I ask what you want me do to. Daphne when someone attacks you instead of fighting back you should become a punching bag ok” I said in a sarcastic manner.

“Listen hear you br-“”MR Malfoy if I punched your very punchable face would you hit me back?”.”of course I would, do you take me for a coward.””no I take you as a moron. If you can hit me back, what reason does daphne and Tracey have to not hit your retarded son”...”no answer huh, well this is settled as such I will be leaving with Tracey and daphne” and then I left with daphne and Tracey, one in each arm.

I took them to the room of requirement sat them down and talked to them and they were feeling fine so I let them go .

Today we’re gonna have flying classes. The whole incident could’ve been stopped hooch with a spell and Harry could’ve just accioed nevilles ball. So that’s what I did. After Neville started falling I took out my wand and used a overpowered cushioning charm. So he didn’t break any bones but hooch still took him to the infirmary. When draco picked up the remembrall , I said “ huh didn’t know malfoys were thieves, but that explains how The Inbred retards made so much money.” This time malfoy straight up Lunged at me like an amateur.hahaha I didn’t train my body for no reason. So I beat him to a pulp took him too the infirmary .

Now somehow the rumors of malfoys thievery, my magical greatness, wandless magic, newt level knowledge and snapes abysmal teaching somehow made it into the daily prophet. I didn’t do a thing. Nope! After all asking elves is not directly interfering is it?


	9. Chapter 9

2 months later

Today is the day. Halloween. The worst day of a year for original Harry, but for me I couldn’t care about that. Today is the troll attack. I’ve made sure to behave normally(relative) in DADA just in case. Now I have three options-

1\. Ignore hermione and leave her to fate

2.wait till announcement then search

3\. Search Before announcement

Il go for option.2. In all three options I can increase my reputation and credibility.

Ah, quirell just came in and fainted in the fakest faint I’ve ever seen but again mages are morons. Now the head master bring a complete moron asks the students to go to their common rooms, before anything could happen I stood up on a table and shouted “the slytherin dorms are in the dungeon and the troll is also in the dungeon, why can’t we just stay here?”... silence. Nobody answered, then Ronald weasley said “hermione isn’t here I heard she is in the bathroom” in an obvious attempt to pass on the blame. Dumbeldore regaining his bearing asked the students to stay here, while he and the teachers looked for hermione.

Ok so first major change happened instead of hermione finding the troll the troll came to the great hall. Yay. Everyone started panicking so I shouted “every one who knows bobarda maxima say it with me now” it turns out 25 bobarda maxima are enough to turn a troll Into a bloody mess. I then made a show of passing out

By the next day everyone was talking about how Harry Potter has single handedly turned a troll into paste with wandless magic. Turns out the elves are very good at spreading rumors. The day after that everyone is talking about how Harry Potter not only became the youngest seeker in a 100 years but also donated a fortune (a days earning) for everyone in quidditch to have equal brooms. After all the way to a mages loyalty is quidditch.

It was the third day after the troll attack that hermione was allowed outside of the infirmary. She came to me an apologized to me. How? With a major blush on her face, so she has fallen to the Harry Potter charm huh, passive legimency shows that she has a major thing for rule breakers. Explains so many things in canon.

It is Christmas yay since the girls are going home and Sirius has been bothering me too meet moony, I guess I might as well go back, plus I already read 30% of the ror library and I am missing about 70% of potters restricted section and don’t get me started on blacks restricted section. I think I finished only 10% of it.

It turns out that the ministry is planning on holding a ball. Hmmmmmm you know what “Tinky set up a Christmas ball, you have a week, tell me if you need more house elves.”.”no master we be enough”. Hmm this is the second ass kick I am giving to the ministry.

So I held a huge ball in the potter manor for Christmas. Turns out fudge doesn’t understand the law of the jungle, so he still held the ministry ball ,huh. Only light and grey families were invited and since refusing would make you look dark, everyone came. The only hiccup was that I had to dance with five stunning girls. Thank god for my physical exercise otherwise I wouldn’t have had the stamina. The only families at the ministry ball were dark families. The ministry ball was known as the dark ball and since fudge was also there he was associated with the scum, permanently tarnishing his reputation.

The many songs were pretty fun but the best thing was after everyone was gone. Me and the girls exchanged gifts. I got Hannah a rare plant, daphne a dove pendent, Susan a Stag bracelet, Tracey a infinite snake bracelet and Ginny a beautiful dress. I got books from hermione(I got her fantastic beasts), cloak from dumb as a door(I sent him thick woolen socks), nimbus 2000 from Sirius(I sent him a book about enchanting vehicles) and a few rare books from the girls.

I preferred the heartfelt gift exchange over the ball anyway. What’s the point of having more money and wealth if you can’t be happy with it.? I would just prefer to be with family. I also broke a milestone. No I didn’t become a solid core, nope, I got kissed by all 5 of them...

They felt a bit young but since I don’t have any personal memories of my personal life other than fiction so I am pretty much 11-12.

They were really nervous, so I had to show them appreciating by kissing and since 5 of were snagging like hell we all slept in abed together. Sirius once again tried to tease me but I guess he didn’t learn his lesson so after a few barbs I came out the victor.yay!

After breakfast the girls had to return to their families, they showed me their disappoint by kissing. So guess this is a thing ,meh why not?

Today I have invited moony back to potter manocr.he should be arriving about right now. “Mister wolfy is here””ok” I got up and entered the guest room. Inside the room was a man with shabby appearance at best. His clothes were shredded and he had a pornstache.

“Hello moony, I guess Sirius told you about how I am?” I am pretty unique hehe.”yeah he told me about pushing for laws regarding werewolf rights and treatment. Thank you” he looked genuinely happy.good.”I didn’t do it just for you I did it for every sing werewolf in the nation who suffers discrimination” basically I used bullshit jutsu: patriotic speech.

IT ended with him working under me. This was so he could earn enough to at least get some good clothes


	10. Chapter 10

After Yule Vacation

It s been a 6 months since the troll attack, the animal(magical creatures) rights laws,I was spearheading were passed, my philanthropic actions always reached the paper(nope not me;)and the girls have made a good morning and goodnight kiss into a daily ritual. While everyone is busy studying their heads off for the quickly approaching exams, here I am celebrating my head off. Why you may ask? Breakthrough! Yes I am finally at the solid stage, turns out it is purple, guess that makes sense as red mixed with blue is purple.

I gained the ability to sense intentions as my unique ability and I gained magically enchanted sense as the

normal ability

Now while my magical strength is of a head of a house, I am not on their level as their skills are much more refined and polished. This was very kindly demonstrated by flitwick in our dueling lessons, where I went from running around like a headless chicken to hitting 1 spell for every 10 he hit. But I have rapidly improved my dueling technique to the point where flitwick said I could win the U-13 dueling championship. Hmm why not. might as well. Oh I can make the girls participate for some dueling practice.

So while others were studying for the exams the girls were being taught how to duel by yours truly. It turns out good rewards(kisses) makes for extremely good motivation. Also their teamwork is phenomenal. That’s to be expected as they have known each other for 4 years. There is also some thing on their minds that’s weighing them down. Now while I could just use legimency to pick their thoughts, I want to get to the bottom of this mystery on my own.

After sitting down with them and talking, it turns out they have abandonment issues(minor). Guess that’s what happens when your parents are too busy too raise you. Huh it was made much worse when we were all sorted into a different house. That actually makes sense. So instead of telling them about my plans for us becoming animagi, I told them that I will sit with them.

The next day, I sat at the hufflepuff table. Snape tried to take points but he had no reason, as I could sit wherever the hell I want. Dumbeldore gave me points for inter house unity. The next day was gryffindor and they were more than thrilled to sit with me as my great tryst with snape echoed had through their ears. So basically the easiest way to fit in is to bash snape and love quidditch. So I made a few allies. I also made the twins my friends as I have very few friends, I have a lot of allies and acquaintances but very few true friends.

The next day was slytherin table.”this is not a place for blood traitors for you. Wait till my dad hears about this.” Three guesses who?.”malfoy I would make 100000X better slytherin than you could even dream of being. Let me run down the list.1.you tried to bully the lord of 3 ancient and noble house and after failing you tried to chase him away. By doing so you single handedly alienated the voting block I am the head of. You were also the reason that this year slytherin has the lowest grades and points. You have also alienated each and every other house by insulting their blood status or heritage. Due to these reasons you also alienated yourself from your own house. Now look at your self alone, no allies, no reputation, no support and no respect. You have nothing!”

“While look at me. I am the leader of a voting block, which has successfully passed more laws than the amount of your braincells. I’ve held balls bigger than your corrupt ministries. I have the support of the entire school and the headmaster. I am popular and a seeker and 95% of the three houses are learning their studies from me. I have everything I could ever want and much much more than you can comprehend. You are a failure.” Special bullshit jutsu: roast style. I then turned on my heel and left.

The next day the rumors were going strong and everyone looked at malfoy like the dirt on their shoe. While I was celebrated as the model student. Huh I guess elves need a raise. For the next day me, Tracey, daphne, Susan,Hannah and Ginny sat at the ravenclaw table. From then onwards we six would rotate between the three houses.

The students were very grateful that I was still tutoring them even though my exams were also coming up. The older year students would also come by and ask doubts regarding owl and newt level questions, huh guess my reputation precedes me. The during the exams I saw a rare animal, a non-studying hermione. For the past few weeks hermione was furiously studying and I swear, if the library didn’t close then I would be sure she would sleep in there.

My curiosity got the best of me and I looked into her mind and wow. I am just wowed. She the 6-2 ranking (I was always first) was worried that I was not studying because I was so selflessly tutoring everyone else.aww. It like a little if you give a baby a piece of food and they split it in half and take one half for themselves and they give you one half.

I just started sprouting mega bullshit jutsu: pity edition. I told her how everyone should have a equal chance and how I can sacrifice a few marks for the happiness of others etc. basically came off as a mini Jesus. After that I disappeared from her view (cloak)

Finally I can get to my transformation. I’ve been preparing since the day i got my solid core. My animagus transformation. I’ve already told the girls about how all of us are gonna turn into animagi. They were pretty incensed that they have to wait until their magic is strong enough but I was able to persuade them to wait with a few hugs and kisses.


	11. Chapter 11

End of the year

Okay now malfoy is just asking for it. Do you know what happened? He asked daphne for her hand. Draco malfoy, the most hated person in the school asked the most popular guys girlfriend for her hand! Of course daphne slapped him and sent a freezing hex at his bits. But this could not go unpunished. I was thinking about which moron would go after a fake stone and how to expose Lockhart before he becomes a teacher, when bam draco does this mockery. He must be embarrassed, if not for me but at the very least as revenge from daphne.

“Hello, ah yes could you not write the name on the package, it is very confidential.”.”of course mister malfoy. You have my word not a soul will hear about this.”.” I hope it remains that way”

The next day, during owl delivery a stack of very interesting books appeared on malfoys food. No it wasn’t books on dark arts, nah that’s to serious for me. It was just a magazine of the most scandalously sexual photos of a few very muscled men. It came with a howler to seal the deal. “Mr Malloy do not worry not a soul will hear of you and your fathers obsession.”

...

...

... and pandemonium broke out. The entire school was laughing. The gryffindor table was rolling on the ground. The hufflepuffs were holding each other up to stop themselves from falling. The ravenclaw were either outright laughing or had buried their face in their book. The most surprising reaction was that slythrin was laughing outright at him while his cronies scooted away from him and pansy started crying because her crush was gay.

The teachers table was not better. Flitwick and Pomona were laughing full heartily, while dumbeldore smiling grandfatherly but the twitching of his lips did not go unnoticed. Snape was absolutely fuming but had no proof. Quirell was scared as always. I take that back slytherin was not he most surprising reaction, it was Minerva, she was chuckling! The emotion less fair Minerva was chuckling! Yay. I have lived up to the marauders legacy.

After the laughter died down. I stood up and said”now everyone while malfoy may be a piece of hippogriff shit, his sexuality is none of my concern as long as he doesn’t bother me. We should respect that he is attracted to males and doesn’t want the company of ladies(pansy) rahter he prefers brainless male company” in the most sincere’ I am the most innocent and respectful person in the world’ voice. Before anyone could laugh. Dumbeldore awarded me points for being so accepting to all classmates without letting my bias leak into my thoughts and results.

Malfoy turned an atomic red then to puke green and then to raging purple before he left the hall. Yeah. That teaches you not to take a try at my woman’s hand. Everyone knew that he wasn’t really gay but they kept it up as revenge considering he had insulted every single student either directly or indirectly.

This time I really had nothing to do with the fact that my prank made it to the daily prophet. Nope. It was daphne. Such a good girl, she deserves a heat pat. Now that the prank has lightened the mood and everyone is not a studying zombie, back to preparing for the U13 championship. I already registered yesterday as it was the last day

The championship is just after the exams finish. I have already memorized the entire book for each subject. Some how the news of me and my girls registering was made public.hmm maybe tinky deserves vacation. Everyone was gonna be coming to see me duel as the news of my genius is widespread. Plus I might meet a few new characters

Today was the last day of the exams. Let me tell you my greatness and how I went beyond all their expectations

Charms-we had to make a pineapple tap dance

I duplicated the pineapple and made them do a extremely difficult Choreographed dance

Transfiguration- we had to make a mouse into a snuff box

I turned the mouse into a Golden,diamond studded box with the hogwarts logo in the middle

Potions-we had to make a forgetfulness potion

I made a forgetfulness potion of master level

History of magic- We had to give a written test

Aced it

After the exams, we had to wait a week before we finally got the results. It was during this time that I departed for the championship along with the girls

For the qualifying round we had to perform a few 4th year spells this was to weed out the les talented children. Only around 20 out of 84 failed as most students who applied were well beyond this level. There were a few rounds

1st round- I simply disarmed him and called his wand to me, wandlessly

2nd round- I used aguamenti on the opponent then froze the water(no I didn’t use that specific spell because I wanted to see her boobs)

3rd round- in the quarter final I deflected the opponents spell back at him

4th round-in the semi final I just froze the ground and made him slip.

5th round- I was facing off against Tracey for the finals. I dodged all the spells expertly and disarmed her

The rankings were

1\. Me

2\. Tracey

3\. Ginny

4\. Susan

5\. Daphne

6\. Hannah

The girls did pretty well. So after we got home I awarded them with a snogging session. I left that room an hour later, after fixing up my clothes. I met met professor flitwick to decide the results and how I could have done better etc.

The tournament like all of my achievements made the front page. Though the title was amusing-boy-who-lived and his harem destroy tournaments . Hahaha I got a good laugh out of that one. I can’t wait to see the reactions in school. Speaking school we have to go back tomorrow as we have get our results. As of now I many titles they are- BWL,knight,genius,emerald eyed enchanter, tournament destroyers, harem master etc

The next day, we were given big berths by the girls and a thumbs up from the boys. For some reason I imagined some sort fire in their eyes. Their gonna ruin their relationship if they try and follow my path. The road of the harem master.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day

And I finally finished my achieving animagus form. It was a Steelers sea eagle. It is a nearly extinct, heavy eagle with a wingspan of 2,5 meters. It is known as the most deadly eagle. It has enhanced vision. I’ve read that some abilities trickle down from animagus form down into their normal form. This was true for me as my eyes became much much sharper. It was beyond 20,20 vision. The girls also liked petting the most dangerous eagle in existence, so I let them pet me.

Good news the girls broke through from pale red to normal red core.

Ahh where was I , yeah, exam results I got O-plus in every single sublject, Much to the horror of granger who had gotten an O in potions and herbology and O-plus in all other subjects. The fact that I beat her, even though I was tutoring other students was too much for the frail mind of a 11 year old. There were no extra points awarded at the end of the year, so the results were inevitably predicatable and ravenclaw came first, Griffyndor came second, hufflepuff came in a close third and slytherin Only had about half of hufflepuffs points.

After that we came back to the train station and were ready to depart. We sat in a cabin as usual, this time with Han on my lap and Daph and Trace on either side. We had just finished an intense snogging session and were just cuddling, when I felt someone try and remove the lock I placed on the door. I could sense their intentions(from solid stage breakthrough abilities) were to humiliate me, so I simply enhanced The locking charm with extra magic.

I was also thinking about what color would be the crystal stage. There are two possibilities

1\. You will have a pure white core if you haven’t let the dark magic take over you or you will have a pitch black core if you have fallen to the dark side.(i wonder if shagging narcissa and tellind draco “No I am your father” counts as falling to the dark side)

2\. It is a certain color based on either magical properties or physical personality or soul characteristics.

I believe They was either sent by Lucy(lucious) or by the Willy wonka(fudge) or by the deformed toad(umbitch) or any of the dark fa- I have a lot of enemies, huh. I already put a bunch of charms on the presents I gave to the girls throughout the years. They all had a tracking, heartbeat monitor, emergency port key and messaging features and most importantly a SOS signal.

I also personally trained them and explained my theories to them once their occulmency was good enough. They know about me being a asshole but, they still love me. It’s a indescribable feeling of contentment and happiness flew through me. Their cores are now at medium red, so I have taught them how to use dark arts without turning dark. I also taught them a few martial arts just incase they don’t have their wands.

Also nowadays I am facing a dilemma. Should I focus more on quantity of my core or quality? I mean it doesn’t change the end result. If I condense it first my core becomes dense and any and all magic will be immediately converted to the dense energy. But if I go with quality I can gather all the energy very easily, but condensing will be a bitch.hmmm

I have been experimenting with magic in my holidays. It seems I have an affinity for fire and lighting. It doesn’t mean I can’t use other elements, it’s just that these elements come to me easier than the rest. I guess the thunderbird and Phoenix weren’t chosen randomly. Make me think if the other cores represents affinities.

My other cores were thestral hair, acromantual spike and basilisk horn. The thestral hair is most likely due to me being reborn. Basilisk horn is most likely for my parsel magic(the subject was very hard to find books on but I found a few healing books).

Then what the hell is acromantula spike for? Maybe I should try and see if can I control venom. That would also make me immune to all poisons or toxins. Can I control spiders(maybe I can call myself spidermage). Let’s find out.

After experiments

Yes I can control spiders. Now you might be asking how is that useful. It turns out that spiders are very good at collecting information. Especially since no magic spiders can bypass wards. So I’ve installed a few spiders on Lucy and deformed toad and Willy winky

Sadly I can’t control venom but I have a immunity to most toxins but even that has a downside , I can’t use potions on myself. Think of potions are changing the mages body for things that the immune system doesn’t want, now normal immune systems can barely sense potions let alone stop the. But my immune system destroys all potions it comes into contact with.

I have also tested how far I can resist extreme temperatures, the affinities I have make me immune to heat and lightning. Do you know what this mean? I may be able to use flame travel or the even more badass option, lightning travel.hahaha. All my fantasy of teleporting through lightening shall be fulfilled. However travel is a very faraway level I think it might be crystal stage dark or crystal stage extremely dark.

Turns out I was right regarding the thestral hair. I have no control over life or death. Though the basilisk horn makes my parsel magic stronger. I’ve never noticed because a always use parsel magic wandlessly and chantlessly. The woods act like a binding agent and are very powerful in their own right. Yeah


	13. Chapter 13

Start of the new school year

I held a major ball for my birthday just like last year. And just like last year fudge was still a retard, so he held a ministry ball. Once again I only invited the light and grey faction. Once again only the dark families went to the ministry ball. Once again the rumors spread and once again fudge was perceived as death eater scum.

The private celebration was also much better with me giving hermione a few rare but not to valuable books, I gave Sirius a enchanted shirt Who’s surface was charmed to turn into a A marauders logo, when he said “I swear I am up to no good”. I gave the professor one rare book for their subject and once again gave dumbeldore thick woolen socks with the note”you can never have enough socks”. I gave the girls some jewelry and I got Ginny a broom for tryouts and wolfsbane for moony.

I got a prancing manual/journal of the marauders from Sirius and moony. I got hogwarts the history from hermione. The professors gave me an list for advance reading. And the girls said that they have a private gift for me.

I went into that room a boy and came out 8hours later a man

I broke through finally into Dark purple, which is the second last level of the solid core. But I have it a really big dilemma. My body is not strong enough. My magic has already reached the quality and quantity for a breakthrough, but my body, no matter how advanced is still only 12

Hmm I wonder who has the diary this time around cause , None of the girls(especially Ginny)definitely don’t have the diary. I made sure about that. Hmm.meh I look into when it happens. Plus where’s the fun in knowing everything, adventure is a very fun thing. Hmm

Sadly Lockhart still got implored as the DADA teacher. Tch. If he annoys me or the girls , I’ll kick him out. Of course ousting a fake hero will make me more likable. But on that note if I oust Lockhart then who would take the position. Hmm moony is working for me, moody is still active or training tonks. Umbitch is gonna quit(or get abdicated from) her job way before she tries to teach me. Snape is still roaming like the overgrown dungeon bat he is. Dumb as a door is to busy.hmm

Also I really need to know why Ginny was so happy to interact with the controlled spiders, when I told them about my affinities. Maybe she had a spider friend or something? Also I don’t always read everyone’s mind. I just use it when nesscary. Meh some mysteries are better left unsolved.

I am getting off track, where was I? Yeah my core and body. Now even if I use a strengthening ritual that is only a temporary solution as I will face the same problem at the next bottleneck. There are no rituals, which boost the growth of a body, as each one of them ended horribly due to mages not knowing anatomy. The only solution is to create a ritual which doesn’t sacrifice anything important in exchange for enhanced growth. It might take a while for the ritual but it would be a permanent ritual with good side effects.

Ok I’ll stash that next to the horcrux in the ‘active projects’. Currently I am trying to get tommy boys memories without being influenced. For that my legimency needs to be stronger. Also tom didn’t use that many rituals, mostly the damage should have been from creating the horcruxes. The fact is rituals often conflict as such you can only use so many rituals. Almost all the high level rituals are not compatable with each other.

I also bought all the Lockhart books and trust me there were a lot of them and charmed a quill to find out all the inconsistencies. The books were

Magical Me (autobiography)

Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests

Break with a Banshee

Gadding with Ghouls

Holidays with Hags

Travels with Trolls

Voyages with Vampires

Wanderings with Werewolves

Year with the Yeti

The Travel Trilogy (collection of Holiday with Hags, Voyages with Vampires and Wandering with Werewolves)

Marauding with Monsters

Who Am I?

Lockhart the absolute moron had 132 inconsistencies in his 12 books! That’s 11 inconsistencies per book! What sort of morons actually buy this shit and Dumbeldore the absolute moron actually hired this man professionally after reading this pile of dogs shit. Is everyone insane! The girls were laughing at me until I told them that they had to read it to. Hah, their reactions were priceless.

I sent a post to the Rita that if by the end of the year nothing happens, she will be free to release this very juicy story. So now ,If Lockhart was incriminated in any manor, then the very next day he would be ousted as a liar and a fake. All the evidence is in the...they do not classify as books. Hell they barely classify as a children’s book. The grammar is even worse than the grammar of the monsters he ‘fights’. Sigh

Ok. Also quirell was gone. He probably took the fake stone(I checked) and when voldy found out that it was fake, he must have killed quirell. Even if he didn’t kill quirell, quirell would have died due to the side effect of housing such a dark soul. Either that or he fled without the stone and quirell died due to the side effects. No matter what voldy ends up on the run without a body.

I have no doubt that Lucy has religiously followed the lords instructions as he lost his entire reputation and large chunks of his fortune p, because of me. In canon the only reason Lucy would hesitate as even without voldy he had everything he could have wanted.p, but now he is a joke. To him serving voldy is a much higher priority then in canon


	14. Chapter 14

Train ride

Me and the girls are sitting and talking to each other about how bad Lockhart is gonna be. I had applied a notice me not and a locking charm on our cabin to prevent for interruptions and sure enough it works yay.

Currently I am thinking about what sort of magic to go for And specialize. Not charms or transfiguration, no I’m talking about the fma’s alchemy or emiya’s conjuration. I can’t go for to energy intensive Magics. Maybe fairy tails, dragon slayer magic, I mean I have an affinity for fire and lightning. The only problem is that, at best I can make a weaker copy. Also the dragons aren’t sentient here, so I can’t learn from them.

Maybe killiua’s godspeed? But it isn’t that useful for traveling here as I can just apparate, it may be very useful for dodging and attacking. The only caveat is that I may or may not be able to replicate it properly. There are only a one way I think I can achieve Godspeed. Through generating Lightning and sending it through the muscles and nerves to increase reaction time and strength. But this will sap away at my energy at around4% per second, so full power for 25 seconds. I may be able to keep a weaker version of this permanently.

Hmm I will need a few test subjects. Rat brains are the closest to human brains, so they should do for testing. Any other powers. Flight is not possible as it takes way too much energy. All of dragon ball’s moves take way more energy than I have. All most all of stars wars moves have been replicated by the mages already. Also my body isn’t strong enough for other Magic’s like kai -o-ken or sacred gears or most noble phantasms.

The only major power I haven’t touched upon is my affinities for fire and lightning. I got lightning covered with Godspeed. I wonder which move I should take for fire. Escanor’s power is way too situational and hard to replicate. The three most epic fire abilities are

3\. Natsu’s fire dragon slayer abilities

2\. Sharingan’s Amaterasu

3\. Genryusai Yamamoto bankai

I already tried the third one. Amaterasu is not controllable and may attack allies as well. Now the final one is the most badass one. It takes the all the flames and compresses it to make a katana out of it. The body of the user is also coated in flames, so anyone who comes near will be burned. I’ll give it a new name. It’s name will be bankai. Hey don’t fix what ain’t broken. Plus it stays with the spirit of the original.

Condensing flames into a weapon of my choice will be the hardest part but I am pretty stubborn.

“Master missy bony meeting you. She be saying urgent.” Huh Amelia has something urgent..”let her in and ready my robes””girls if anyone asks you, say something important came up, so I may not be there for the first week”

We met in the meeting room and she started talking “the ministry is holding a trial”.”okay what’s the big deal”.”it’s about you.””What! I didn’t do anything illegal”yet.”That doesn’t change the fact that they are trying to accuse you of a crime.”

Uh think what is the thing that you did that may have been illegal. I have experimented with the dark arts but that was only in the blacks ancestral home, which has shielding from detection. I haven’t performed any rituals yet. I haven’t dabbled in any magic that may be dark anywhere in public. I got skeeter in my pocket, so it’s no her, plus I got animagus detection charms.

The girls just with me and a passive check showed me that they haven’t leaked anything to their parents. Sirius has mind barriers from the lord ring, werewolves have natural occulmency barriers(plus moony doesn’t even know about my dabbling). Is it albus or Lucy and fudge working together? I am hoping for the ludge(Lucy plus fudge)’ team because I can grease the hands of their allies with money.

So they will be accusing me of a fake crime. Wait a minute if there is one thing I know about death wankers is that they brag to anyone who listens, these people also happen to be their children, children also have weaker occulmency. I had tinky apparate me back to the cabin. From there it was simply a matter of walking through the hallway with my cloak on till I found the ‘dark’ cabin. Huh Theodore notts thoughts are actually pretty balanced. He doesn’t believe in blood purity. Hmm possible future ally? I’ll stash that for later.

Hmm as I thought draco is blabbing to every slytherin who had ears about how his father is gonna have me embarrassed and arrested. He hasn’t mentioned what crime though, I guess legimency it is. Under age magic. That makes a lot of sense, I did use wandless magic at the ball but by the time I showed my wandless magic, I was the lord potter and peverell and as such I was immediately emancipated, thus I can use magic however the hell I want. But ludhe doesn’t know that or he thinks that I don’t know that I am emancipated.

Not a bad idea. Og Harry might have even fallen for this. Hmm I will have adjust my Godspeed and Bankai testing cause even if I am innocent people will gawk at me and I may be under surveillance. I can lose anyone’s trail thanks to the cloak and marauders map in hogwarts. The chamber of slytherin should have many entrances and exits. That would be the best place for testing my new powers. Ok enough thinking now I need to prepare


	15. Chapter 15

The next day

Today is the trial. I was ‘detained’(bunch of aurors just ok me there). Now before I move on to that, I went through every action that I have done since entering the wizard world and the canon series. I found 2 inconsistencies

1\. the hell happened to Norbert, you know the DRAGON hagrid got from quirell. Did dumb as a door confiscate it or something?If so then This shows the level of control dumbeldore had on the golden trio, he knew about the dragon and guided Harry in such a manner that he would try and solve it.

2\. Why did my broom not spaz out during the quidditch match? Also now that I went through the memory, I noticed that quirell wasn’t there for the match. Was he trying to get the stone during the match? It would be the ideal time, as the entire castle would be mostly deserted.

I have changed a lot of things without noticing. But like I said before, the timeline is gonna be changed no matter what I do and as long as I know exactly what changes I have made, I should be able to predict a few events.

Back to the topic the trial is gonna begin in a few minutes, and as I am the accused I have to be there early. So I did the only sensible thing, I transfigured the chair(imagine Harry’s trial from the fifth year) into a throne and sat on it like a king. Fudge immediately roared(more like a baby roar)”guards why haven’t you confiscated his wand”. The guards looked at each other and said”we did take his wand minister but he transfigured the chair wandlessly”. It took a bit of occulmency to not laugh in his face. But fudge was smart enough to shut his trap and wait for the case to begin

Huh I should have bought a camera. Then I heard a click of a shutter going of a camera. I looked around and I saw a bunch of reporters... hahahahahaha haha . Oh this move is gonna backfire really hard for fudge. He bought the reporters in to try and humiliate me, well I play the legendary card NO U. I shall use your own reporters against you.

It took a while for everyone to enter and take their seat. Today madam grisselda was over seeing the case. But just as the case had finally started, fudge (after asking for permission) said” Ms grisselda, mr Potter has changed his seat through transfiguration and I demand that he turn it back”. I turned to the judge and asked “may I defend myself””you may”. Yay!”okay first of all nobody has told why I am here, I am an innocent man. Second of all the chair is irrelevant to the case and as such none of your concern or buismesss. Third and last point, forgive my language, but who the hell do you think you are do demand that me?”

The judge responded to me”for the first point you are here for underage magic and for the second and third point I believe you are correct, however I would ask it of you to not swear during the case”.”I shall do my best” I replied.

“Also I have a few questions regarding the false crime I have been accused of-“what do you mean false you are a CRIMINAL””as I was saying” I continued as if fudge was a piece of dirt on my shoe” I am lord potter and peverell and as such I am emancipated and as such I am an duly. So under no circumstances can you accuse me of under age magic.”

“We were unaware of this detail, we were told by the minister that you had performed a crime and had gone unpunished.””that is sadly how fall the ministry has fallen, accusing innocent men of such heinous crime while letting go others for a few galleons. I ask you as a citizen of the country, is this the type of world you want your children to grow up in. Is this the type of people you want to be known as? I’d this the type of people that our successors can be proud of? A bunch of racist, bigoted, corrupt, inefficient, moronic, thumb twiddling group of imbeciles, a stain on the history of our magnificent country?” After giving my heart felt speech I turned on my heel and left

Basically I used my favorite technique mega bullshit jutsu: patriotic speech plus ministry bashing. That day was a field day for the reporters. The law abiding citizens speech about the current state of things along with my ministry bashing made the front page. Again.

For the next few days every one was talking about how the bwl was falsely accused again. Dumbeldore gave me 1 week of lee way to recover from the ‘false accusation my own country had leveled on me’. During this time I was working out the growth enhancing ritual along with my Godspeed technique. I hadn’t started on bankai as I didn’t want to rush too many things at once. I have been diving into the horcrux in my scar for the memories I can make out, after all tommy boy was very knowledgable about the dark arts performed outside of magical Britain, also confusucius said “know thy enemy and know thy self and you hall win a hundred battles.”

I finished making my ritual in which I sacrificed my

appendix

That extra ear hole. ...

Wrinkly fingers. ...

Junk DNA. ...

"Useless" immune cells. ...

Gut bacteria. ...

Interstitium. ...

The pink bit in my eye.

a few pints of dragon blood

These are evolutionary defects which serve no, magical or medical, purpose. So I scarified them for enhanced growth vitamins and growth hormones, bone plates and other things to enhance my body. I performed it and now by my calculations I should reach EX dark purple core by Halloween.


	16. Chapter 16

Back to school

Today I finally come back to school, dumbeldore had professor flitwick escort me. While we were walking form hogsmade to hogwarts, he told me about how, he had told everyone that I was learning dueling from him. This is a good thing as it builds my reputation as a light wizard, also flitwick is a renown duelist so everyone now knows under him.

Also just in case I accidentally use parsel tongue, I put a block on my connection to the soul anchor in my scar. By doing this I can cut off any and all influence from the scar. I also use this technique once a week to make sure voldy boy doesn’t influence me.

When we walked into the great hall everyone was gawking at me like some sort of a exotic animal. It turns out that my bull shit jutsu worked its wonder all most a little too well. I’m gonna have to deal with this extra attention without appearing as a jerk. Sigh, the things I do for power. But the rewards more than make up for it.

I simply ignored them and sat with the girls. I started talking with them about the lessons I missed and how I need their help to catch up(I couldn’t care less. I could graduate from hogwarts today if I wanted, I am here just because of the action here, plus I need to participate in the triwizard tournament to turn my influence global). Also the girls gave me the news that they broke into EX dark red.

They told me that Lockhart lessons had divided the school into two sides and how I was made the leader of the anti Lockhart campaign by a draco but they have no proof . Now while I am completely anti Lockhart, he doesn’t know that, so draco is using this to damage my reputation. Also draco is the only slytherin to be pro Lockhart.

After dinner I went to my private room, which I had to re expand(the expansion charm unless connected to wards expire depending on the magic used) the room. Also a all of the temporary transfigurations like the curtains had turned back. So after re customizing my room.

I said”Tinky send the green light to Rita” and before I went to sleep, I said”Tinky I want the hogwarts house elves to spread the rumors about Lockhart inconsistencies and show me the list I had you make”. I took the provided list and duplicated and said tinky I want this page on every dorms door by morning”.”yes master”. Then signed them all.

Turns out I underestimated the willingness of the elves as every single student room had the page glued to it. I had meant that every house should have one page, but I understand how my orders could’ve been easily misunderstood.

Yeah Lockhart was pissed, but mr.perfect can’t show anger to his students, so the peacock strutted to me and said”mr Potter I would greatly appreciate if you did not spread misinformation about my great adventures, out of jealousy. Now I completely understand how you may have wanted to impress some people, but dragging others name in the mud is not he way to do it”

Now instead of getting angry, I simply laughed in his face.”hahahahahaha me. Jealous, and of what, You? aha hahahahahaha. First of all you did not say what I have written on those pages is false. Second the legend of the bwl and my exploits echo many many more times than your meager accomplishments. And finally if I really wanted to impress someone, I would show them my awesome magic, also I get absolutely nothing from dragging your name through the mud”

Now while his smile may have been the same, the twitching and tensing of his muscles told me everything I needed to know.” Thos errors were just a few publi-“ first of all there are 132 errors, that number is larger than the braincells you have. Secondly all books are given back to the author before being published, as such unless your blind or illiterate. You knew these mistakes were in your books.” He stormed of no doubt to release his frustrations. That the 90% of the pro Lockhart change to anti Lockhart. The remaining 10% percent were all the major fangirls.

I attended class, got into a staring contest with a dungeon bat and stopped Neville from exploding a cauldron. After which we had a break, during which I went to the ror and hung out with daphne and Tracey as the others had classes. And by hung out I mean made out.Then we had charms where I slept through it until flitwick asked me to do a Gemini charm, which I did and promptly fell asleep. After a boring history lecture, we had herbology where I paired with Neville and we worked together like usual.

After which I played around with a few mice brain. I had nearly perfected the brain part of the technique, but I had no subjects for testing the muscles. There are no animals with a similar muscle structure of a human, I mean many had similar muscles but the configuration was way too different. May be I can obliviate a few prison guards and get a few rapists to test this on. But for that I need a few days off. Maybe I ll go back for Yule. After I combed through the black library, it turns out they used a lot of experimentations, but sadly they did not dabble in elemental magic.

Also I finally broke through to Ex dark solid core. How you may ask? Well the Christmas estimate was if I sat around and twiddled my thumb. Along with the Exercise my body became strong enough for the Ex dark core. I don’t quite know how long it will take for me to get a crystal core, but considering every body, who is at this level was way above 50 years old. I may have to wait a while.

The only estimate I have Is a theory. According to the theory the reason sat on his ass until 1944, was that he was waiting for his core to mature to crystal level. Now while wizards don’t look into themselves, the pure strength gained from making a major breakthrough is enough to be felt. They are also called maturities, however the term is misleading as maturity suggests something that comes with age, this is a case of causation and co relation being mixed.

Basically older mages have performed magic more and have stronger bodies, thus have a higher level core. The mages believed that the reason why the older mages are stronger as they are older.


	17. Chapter 17

After Christmas holidays

Today is the end of holidays. The day after my argument with Lockhart, I refused to attend any of his classes. Around 95% of the population boycotted the class along side me(most of them just wanted more free time). And after the article from the prophet, things just went worse for our poor professor.

Dumbeldore had no choice to fire him as 1. The board of directors wanted his head on a plate(he obliviated a few pure bloods) and 2. The headmasters only excuse was that they did not have anyone to replace Lockhart. But this argument also fell away when Sirius( feeling he wasn’t taking care of James son properly) offered to become a teacher.

At the very least Sirius would only be here for a year, cause I didn’t really like him always trying to act like a father figure to me. Like I know, I get it, you failed James and now you don’t wanna fail me. I am not opposed to him trying, but he is taking it a bit too far man.

Siuis wasn’t a good teacher, if not a bit too joking at times. But we learned way more from the order member, then the Bufoon Lockhart. Even the pro Lockhart(minority)groups had to agree that Sirius was a better teacher. Also Sirius told us about how the war actually went, not the propaganda spread by the ministry. He did miss a few classes due to his lord position until I told him to retake andromeda and nymphodora tonks back into the black family. Andromeda made a great legal advisor and tonks had a lot of potential to become a great auror.

Thanks to the help provided, Sirius did not miss any classes. Also he was more of a practical teacher, a fact which infuriated hermione(who I had been avoiding to not get scolded by her for the Lockhart incident, even though I was right) as she couldn’t get above 7th place. Har kone had always been ranging from 2nd to 7th in most classes. But she would always be in 7th or below in dada.

The hiring also lead to a series of pranking from the twins, in order to impress the marauder in the castle. I also finally got a ten wins out of ten battles. I was able to consistently beat him 9 out of 10, but he was always able to surprise me with experience and his tricks. But now I am experienced enough to qualify for a masters in dueling(flitwick opinion).

Also my dabbling into the dark side has showed me that the dark side is semi sentient and that it yearns to control those who it give its powers to. The reason beyond rituals voldyshorts is so strong is because he has become on with the dark side, making him a pawn of its force. Grindelwald is a perfect example of not letting the dark consume you. The side effects of becoming the dark spawn is increased irrationality , prone to extremely strong negative emotions and a lot of amplified negative emotions.

My dabbling in the dark arts are always in a safe environment with a occulmency check up following. The dark lords memories were also very useful in telling me what not to do. Also it turns out Voldemort had a dark affinity or at the very least was very prone to the falling of the dark side. Also I asked tinky to remove Tom riddle seniors bones and replace the, with a fake.

I also finally finished Godspeed. I simply apparated to the death row inmate area, obliviated a few people, changed the footage and took a bunch of prisoners. I didn’t do any thing to painful to them, also it was a pain in the ass to find out the golden ratio.

My Godspeed is a much slower version but even then it’s very op. Think of it as Spider-Man’s spider sense from the tobie maguire movies. Also I made it so the technique auto activates when I feel danger. I also started working on my bankai technique and while condensing it to a shape was easy, maintaining that shape during attack was a headache. I also realized that I was limiting my self by using only fire. So I first tried making a lightning bankai. Currently I am no where near mastering the two techniques. Once I master the techniques I’ll try my best to combine them as a last resort.

The girls were also bugging me to show them the “secret project”. So I showed them Godspeed. They said my flowing hair and electricly green Glowing eyes made me look hot. Of course I showed them my appreciation for their responses. I also let it slip accidentally that I have one more project.

Now while my mastery wasn’t any where close to combing them, I could with great difficulty make two katanas. One electric. One fire.amd that’s exactly what I showed them. Also tested their affinities by asking them to conjure the elements, which ever one came the easiest to them was their affinities. Hannah was earth(she was a herbology prodigy), Susan was wind( she liked flying),Ginny was fire(her personality matches) and surprisingly both daphne and Susan were ice.

This is additional proof that the affinities were based on the personality of the mage. Now while in public daph and Tracey were polar opposites, inside they were pretty similiar in upbringing, desires and achievements.

I gave the girls the naruto training manual. First they had

Common

1\. Leaf sticking exercise

2\. Wall walking exercise

3\. Water walking exercise

4\. Energy strings

Fire: the leaf will ignite and turn to ash.

Wind: the leaf will split in two.

Lightning: the leaf will wrinkle.

Earth: the leaf will turn to dirt and crumble away.

Water: the leaf will become wet/damp

The next step of Elemental training was

Fire: heat up an water body to an exact temperature

Water: changing the nature of a water body(ex salt level)

Wind: cutting a waterfall into half

Lightning: redirect lightning

Earth:change the qualities of stone


	18. Chapter 18

Halloween

Also I can’t believe that I had to show up to quidditch trials, even though no one tried to take my spot.

Today is Halloween and nicks death day party. I’ve already made sure to add extra charms to all the girls rings to protect the, from gazes of the basilisk. Also I maybe be able to sense the basilisk, as it is a giant magical snake. If the story follows canon, finch’s cat will be petrified. I know I have made some changes, so ms Norris may not be first. I’ve taken a few precautions, such as ordering a metric ton of mandrake plants, adding protective charms to the girls rings etc.

Also I need to confront hermione, cause she tries to keep stalking me. She says that it’s to make sure I am not breaking any rules. Now while I can easily shake her off, she will go and get a teacher, most likely Minerva.

My relationship with her is very rocky. Even though I answer every question correctly, perform every transformation flawlessly and submit every homework properly. She still has a problem with me. Now the fact is she has every right to be mad, like any normal teacher, but dumbeldore doesn’t have a problem with my arrangement, so she has no ground to stand on.

So basically even though she is right. The favoritism showed by both sides is cancel each other out and I come out unscathed. So if Minerva gets a single complaint about me, I will lose a lot of time from my experiments. So I have to deal with hermione.

“Hey wait.”sigh, I tuned around and saw hermione standing there, out of breath.”what did I do now?”.”you made sure no one came to professor lockharts classes”.”wait so your telling me, that I should have gone for a class whose teachers accomplishment were all fake?”.” I mean that even if it was fake, that doesn’t excuse you from bunking classes”, I think I should exercise more patience, plus this is great occulmency training.

“First of all, my education is paid out of my own pocket, so I can leave any moment I want. Second, while I understand my attitude may not be the best, but that is simply due to the fact that I am very far ahead of others and as such don’t need to pay attention to classes that are lower than my level. And finally, I understand that you are trying to help but a piece of advice, don’t help those who don’t need it or those who don’t deserve it.”

“What do you mean by those who don’t deserve it?”. “Ronald weasley, first he made you cry and run away during the Halloween feast and right now the only reason, he is your friend is that, he wants you to do his homework. He doesn’t deserve your help, I would happily introduce you to a few of the more studious students of ravenclaw, you guys will get along well.”

From there I talked to her, while walking to the ravenclaw table. I introduced her to cho and Penelope. They got along like Norbert and harridan hut. Huh crisis averted. I noticed the girls planning something big. Sirius is also getting more absentminded, so they are planning something. I’ll let them do what they want. I ve also been preparing my gift.

Today is the day. Daph has been sad for the entire day. The girls have noticed but they don’t know what day it is today. At night I snuck into the slytherin rooms, bypassed the wards and kidnapped daph from her room. She awoke a few minutes after we arrived in the ror.

She looked around and was shocked to see a bunch of fireworks saying “happy birthday daphne” in a dark sky with grasslands below her. I also snuck up on her and tied a necklace around her neck without her noticing. When she felt something on her neck she looked down and saw the necklace which she was eyeing in diagon alley.

“Do you think I wouldn’t notice when my daph wants something, that she feels it is too girly” before French kissing the daylights out of her. We had a very exciting night in the fields. The next day daphne had glued herself to my hip and enjoyed many a head pats and make out sessions. I also had fun lightly spanking the other girls for forgetting their best friend/sisters birthday, though the wet patches on their undergarments showed it wasn’t much of a punishment.

The girls gave the excuse that they were getting closer to the solid core and were too engrossed thinking about their animagus form. That also earned them extra spanks without undergarments. Im sure if I didn’t have an eagles eyesight then I couldn’t have been sure that I saw a spark of jealousy in daphne’s eyes.

After letting the girls leave, I kept daph with me and whispered into her ears”if you want something, anything, tell me. Okay? And don’t think I noticed the jealous looks you gave the girls. So tell me daph, what do you want?”. Instead of answering she timidly got into position.

The next few hours shall not be known to younger minds.

The next day. I was thinking about how nobody yet was subject to the basilisks gaze, when creevey descended upon me. He was very annoying but nothing I could not handle but then after that we had a potions class. Out of spite, I handed him a 10 foot assignment for the 1 foot we were asked. I did this whenever snape would get on my nerves.

He had no choice but read through the excruciatingly boring purposely fully detailed paper. This time on the end I wrote”blame creevey”. Snape immediately understood that creevey was behind this pain. That they Colin creevey has somehow blown up his cauldron. Not me, that was snape.


	19. Chapter 19

Ravenclaw hufflepuff match

Today’s match was ravenclaw vs hufflepuff. It was a pretty easy match as hufflepuffs plays were to focused on passing the ball and teamwork to score at a decent rate. I dodged every blusher, thanks to godspeed. When I got the signal from the captain, I swooped in and caught the snitch that I had been eyeing since the beginning of the match. We were in the lead and were gonna face of against slytherin, who had beaten the gryffindor team.

I was ready being scouted as a possible quidditch captain candidate. I had no reason to decline so in the fourth year, I would become the captain. Though only I knew that I would instead be starting from the fifth year as the fourth year cancelled quidditch. The training and recruiting would be bit of a hassle.

The quidditch cup and house cup don’t matter to me but it is a good way to pass the time and to increase my reputation. Winning the house cup makes me seem studious and smart but nerdy. Winning the quidditch cup makes me seem active and strong but a jock. The only way to be both is to win both. It is also a competition between the girls to earn as many points as possible.

Also my mastery of bankai was plateauing, so I started working on a new technique. Mini:susanoo. Basically I would make an armor around me out of a chosen element, in a certain shape. But progress is slow for lightning susanoo. Fire susanoo was much easier shape. The armor was around 7 feet tall, and made me look like a badass. I will be showing this to the girls sometime later.

Speaking of girls, they all finally reached the first step of elemental training. So I had a harem of wall/ water walking ninjas capable of dark magic and elemental destruction.

Classes were boring as ever and life was going slow. But I am getting more and more worried regarding the diary. Maybe Draco knows something? Lucy should have easily followed his masters orders and voldyshorts has no way to contact Lucy. I have heard rumors that the toad bitch is making an anti-werewolf legislation. That should be have been put in front of court before the 3rd year in canon. So I am involuntarily speeding up a few things.

Lupin already works under me to help with the financial side of things. He actually fainted when he heard the amount of money I had made with muggle investments. I basically asked him to invest in a few properties which I knew were gonna increase in value. So he had enough money to live for a few years on his own, he could have lived for far more but I had factored in the cost of wolfsbane lowered the time.

Sirius was also bothering me to prank everyone again. Apparently he was very proud of my prank on malfoy and thought I wanted to live up to the marauder legacy.sigh James was a bully, even if he matured a bit in front of lily, he was still a bully to the seventh year. A major part of this was everyone would laugh along with him. Only lily stood up to him. Even the teachers laughed or at the very least didn’t punish them severely.

I have also done a few background activities. They are

1\. Stopping Luna from being bullied.

2\. Go through Ron’s memories of the encounter with Lucy(nothing happened).

3\. Investing in a few more stocks on the muggle side.

4\. Made sure Sirius is not burning himself out

5\. Checked for everyone’s birthday

6\. Created a few more orphanages and performed a few chivalrous activities as the Mystery illustrious investor.

7\. Nearly finished going through toms memories

8\. Signed up the girls and myself for U-13 again

9\. Started tutoring a few hours a day

10\. Freed Dobby(I had dobby throw a sock on Lucy’s face) haha.

That’s it. I found from dobby That Lucy never gave out the diary. Ohh he started writing in it. He was in distress because his reputation was in tatters, his allies couldn’t help him without looking gay, his political power had diminished to unnoticeable and he had lost his shares on the prophet. He would be an ideal target. He also couldn’t admit that he writes in a diary without the situation becoming even worse,hahaha. Karmas a bitch and I love it.

The amount of embarrassed draco is pales in comparison to the embarrassment of narcissa. Narcy would only get pitied looks from the women. Being forced to marry a gay dick is one of the worst fates. Some people(elves) had started the rumor that draco wasn’t Lucy’s son and that narcy wanted to divorce Lucy.

You know something about about lies? Tell them enough and they become truth. I had just destroyed an entire family with a prank. Do I feel regret.no! Death eaters were murdering, raping, massacres. He had created more orphans than I had seen. He had widowed more wives than the galleons in his vault and for what? Sadistic sick pleasure? I am by no means light or good. But I will not feel regret for my actions

But what about narcy and draco? They were innocent. Enablers are almost as bad as the criminals themselves. She had seen her husband raping, pillaging and murdering her own people and hadn’t lifted a finger to stop it. And draco? Had voldy one he would have turned to him in an instant. And don’t reply with peer pressure. He was the only student in the battle of hogwarts to join voldy. Even if he was raised by Lucy, he should have enough sense to not join the death eaters I don’t care about the struggles, in the end he became a death eater.


	20. Chapter 20

Dueling club

Today should be the day Lockhart made the dueling club, however as he was fires there should have been no dueling club right? Wrong the dueling club(if done properly) will help in the battle of hogwarts a minuscule amount. Now I won’t let the battle of hogwarts happen but I don’t mind the help of a few competent students. All in all the dueling club, if kept for all years, should exist. So I asked Sirius to host it.

He didn’t mind the extra work and was more than happy to help. So here I am watching an duel between Sirius and snape. Both haven’t dueled in a while, snape was more of a support and potions maker than a front liner. Sirius was more of an active member, but he had been in Azkaban for 5 1/2 years.

It was a much more epic duel and as such motivated the students far more than Lockhart duel in canon. It ended with Sirius winning as snape couldn’t use any dark spells. The girls were paired with each other while I was with Ginny. “How long do you think she will last?” Hannah asked”maybe 10 seconds”Susan replied,”you guys are being too generous” trace contributed”yeah Harry Let’s just say Ginny did not last long. I obliterated anyone daring enough to duel me. Of course I told them where they could improve and how brave they were etc.

So my schedule is so full that if I have one more responsibility, it will burst. You don’t believe me, let’s go down the list.

1\. Early morning- physical training, martial arts and magical enhancements

2\. Morning- enjoying with the girls, instructing the girls in physical and elemental training.

3\. Late Morning- breakfast in the great hall, quidditch training and animagus training

4\. Early afternoon- classes, make out session, homework, tutoring the morons

5\. Afternoon- Dueling in ror, hanging out with girls, elemental training and visiting hagrid

6\. Late afternoon- classes, occulmency, toms memory excavation, advising Sirius and making political decisions

7\. Early night- dinner in great hall, power nap

8\. Night- restricted section browsing, sessions with the girls, looking into rituals, arthimency and runes

9\. Late night- dark arts dabbling, physical training and experiments.

That’s my schedule, I get 4 hours of sleep but on the plus side, I am almost finished with animagus training. I’ve achieved most of my animagus form abilities(like wings) in human form. My core is progressing at a snails pace. The girls are also approaching solid stage. I haven’t had much time to delve into the chamber of secrets or even approach the combining the bankai. My discount susanoo is coming along nicely.

Since I don’t have enough time, I just got more. I snuck into the ministry and stole a few Time turners for relaxation and training purposes. I am gonna pace myself properly. I can’t just burn out like hermione did in the third year. So yeah for every hour I work, I must sleep for 20 minutes

(I really liked Harry Potter:transmigration and the characters were great but harry was a moron who wouldn’t sleep and got bossed around by hermione, who stabbed him in the back THREE times, and Penelope.)

I knew that if it were found out I might get in trouble but an extra 15 hours in a day was way more than worth it. Also this would make my core mature faster from an outside perspective. I have been looking into less flashy and more efficient techniques for fighting(please leave suggestions below).

All of a sudden Colin creevey showed up after class and said that the headmaster wants me to meet him, so here I am walking up the stairs to the headmasters room with Minerva ‘escorting’ me in. Dumbeldore asked me”hello my boy, how are you doing? I have heard many a rumors but I have learned not to trust them long ago.”

Huh so Minerva probably told the headmaster of my class etiquette. Snape would never admit my knowledge in potions. Everyone sleeps in bins class. Flitwick would never do this. My grades and tutoring others made sure sprout won’t ell the headmaster. Sirius would never report a honorary marauder. I never sleep during flying classes. I haven’t met promfrey yet, so only Minerva is left.

“Professor I have studied far beyond the syllabus and make sure no never slack of and I have completed each assignment properly and I am first In every exam. I am on the quidditch team as well. I also help other students who are struggling as such I made an agreement with other teachers, that as long as I have studied what they have taught, I can catch up a few hours of sleep.” The agreement was unofficial and non verbal, but none the less true.

“Sadly I cannot allow you to sleep in class as it makes you a bad role model and makes the parents think of us as unjust.”Minerva was looking particularly pleased. Maybe some malicious compliance is in order.”what about professor bin’s class, everyone sleeps in that class.””we as teachers cannot comment about others classes, the only reason you are here is because your behavior spans all classrooms” she replied.”wait so you want me to answer every question and to do my absolute best for each assignment?” Internally I was cackling. I believe I just saw a ghost of a smile on Minerva’s face.ohh I, gonna turn that smile upside down.”I am sorry for bothering you, but if that is all I shall take my leave and follow your instructions.”

I accepted and was about to leave when”Mr Potter may I know how you got to potter manor” dumbs as a door asked.“Just like the last thirteenth time you asked me at wizagnamot, I can’t say“ and left

“Today I have gathered you all to serve malicious compliance to professor mcgonagall.” Special bullshit jutsu:student edition.

For the next week each and every teacher was driven nearly to madness by the ravens nest(my tutoring group). Each and every piece of homework submitted was ten times the required size and written in fine print. All questions were answered by us. I’d the teacher asked one of us to stop another would take his place.”cut of one head and two more shall take its place”haha

We racked up so many pints that, not a single student outside of the group had earned a single point(even hermione). We all finished at the exact same time as well, so the teachers were stretched very thin. The reactions varied a lot

Filius was just happy so many of his kids were answering. Snape looked like he wanted to bury all of us. Pomona was haggard and annoyed. Sirius was between proud and very very annoyed. Bins didn’t even react. And the best for last Minerva was basically fuming. The best part was that the student body was in on what happened and supported their fellow students against the oppressive teachers.Yay!

Then next teachers meet went some thing along the lines of

“At least the students are answering, right?”

“Expel the dunderheads and the potter brat”

“I haven’t finished correcting the seconds days paper”

“It’s a good prank but it’s been taken to far”

“Zzzzzz”

“What can we even do, ask the best students to not study as nicely?”

“Everyone calm down, we JPC an just ask mr potter to stop and go back to how it was before. There is no shame in admitting a mistake, sadly I took many a years to learn that lesson.”

The next day spdumbeldore basically excused me from participating in classes as long as my grades were steady. That they was then known as students day and I had the elves spread the rumor that only gay people attended classes on that day. It was the magical version of bunk day.


	21. Chapter 21

Wizagnamot

School has been going well since my clash with the teachers. I earned the deep respect of most houses along with the deep hatred and jealousy of a few individuals. I am feeling much more somber for some reason? It’s not quite mental manipulation. I checked. It’s just that I am feeling depressed for no reason. Cancel that, the reason is that there is no challenge. Everything is like a summary. Maybe I should look into dueling competitions that allow children?

Today is the day umbitch tries to pass the anti werewolf legislation in canon. It is due to this act, that lupin was kicked out of his job and then dumb as a door hired him. Sirius was fed up of teaching a bunch brats. It was also due to the fact he had no time left for anything and the dada curse had worked its charm again. I never realized why dumbeldore did not just remove the curse? I mean it would have taken a few days of time but with the help of the wards it could have been done.

I asked Remus if he wanted to teach and go back to hogwarts and to my surprise he said no. He really did have no other choices in canon huh. Still now the question is who the hell is gonna be the new professor? Umbitch is too busy with the legislation. Moody(Barry crouch) was in jail. Snape was teaching potions. Maybe slug horn??. Maybe the real moody?

Sigh I think I try and find out later. For now focus on the session.”werewolves are very dangerous creatures who deserve to be put down and out”. She basically went on saying that werewolves are lesser beings and how we should murder them all. “Wait a minute! Weren’t werewolves once people too? Couldn’t you also be turned into a werewolf? Has the ministry fallen to the level of hunting its own infected citizens.? Also not once has the ministry even tried to cure or help the werewolves. Couldn’t any one of us be turned into a werewolf? I ask you that if one day, you were turned into a werewolf would you turn yourself knowing that you would be killed. None of this will help, In fact this will make the problem even worse” mega bullshit jutsu: patriotic ministry bashing speech.

Of course my actions and views made the front page but this time the reaction was a bit mixed. The muggles borns supported me along with the half bloods but 99% of the pure blood faction was conflicted or completely infuriated. I mean I get it werewolves are dangerous but only for one day a month, like why I’d there such a large stigma? Well thanks to the person in front of me. Fenrir grayback.

He has oh so generously volunteered for my experiments. I have been tinkering around with him. I created an anti werewolf potion. It would make it so the wolf I blocked from entering the mind of the person. The girls were very happy to know that Remus could live a normal life. Of course I turned him in after I, told them about how he wanted to kill me and how I heroically defeated him.

I made sure that the nexts days paper went over how there were only a few bad werewolves and how I was making a cure. It was the synchronized jaw dropping in the great hall that made me laugh. But there was one major divergence, this year.

The triwizard tournament, is gonna happen in the third year. Apparently fudge wanted to increase his reputation, earlier than in canon. The spiders also told be that Lucy was against it. So canon was sped up and I was thinking about who would be the champions. Cedric, fluer and kurm were 6th years. Maybe the age restriction would be removed or lowered? I hope it would be removed or I will have enter by hook or crook

Anyway mini susanoo is at the muscle stage. Also it is the full body one and not the half one. The lightning susanoo looked like sasuke’s but a different face, while the fire susanoo looked like itachi’s but with a different face. The girls had also hit the roadblock on the path to solid core.

Their magic was strong enough but their 14 looking 12 year old bodies were not enough. I had almost broken through to the crystal stage. This increased the frustration felt by the girls. Ignoring the fact that they were stronger than most of their teachers, they were one full level behind me. Almost 2, by my calculation I would reach crystal core by the end of the year with no excercise. I don’t know exactly when I will reach crystal core but it should be before the third task.

This frustration lead the girls and me to having more frequent ‘passionate sessions’, and a lot of kinks were discovered and used. I had told them about how I almost fused bankai and how Godspeed works. They had not made any progress on the elemental training either. They were rather excited at the prospect of the triwizard tournament. I know that I should not let them participate but hey are old enough to handle themselves.

Today was the most annoying day of the year. Valentine’s Day. It was this day last year where I embarrassed malfoy. Even though it politically destroyed Malfoy, everyone saw it as romantic and chivalrous. I don’t wanna know how these guys brains are wired. At the very least there were no flying dwarfs with my name on them.

I received fan mail from women of 11 to 57. It was a scarring experience to see the photos the older woman had attached to the letter. The cute ones were also appreciated, the amount of flirting and invitations were staggering. I mean it was like the Bieber cult.


	22. Chapter 22

End of the year exams

I don’t know exactly the marks hermione obtained in canon as the exams were cancelled but I can say at the very least that I beat my hermione. The girls were once again free to do whatever they wanted since the exams were over. Ginny was looking into enchanting, hannah was looking into Spell crafting, both Susan and Tracy were looking into combat related jobs and daphne was set to be a potion mistress.

I believe that hermione actually asked the librarian to sleep in the library. I haven’t seen her outside the library since last month. Once when I was tutoring a group of 1st and 2nd years for the exams when I saw her sleeping in the library.

My elemental training was going well. I had at last gone into the chamber of secrets. The basilisk was named leviathan or as I liked to call it Levi. It was an emotionless animal with bare bone sentience. It was practically a golem or a puppet. Still, it was easily tamed and it could at the very least control its gaze to not kill. It basically had a kill mode and a no kill mode. It did not have the benefit of shrinking down sadly.

Still I found slytherin’s research on parsel magic and rituals here. It was almost a godsend. The magic itself was not that dark. It makes sense, slytherin knew of the darkness’s conscience so he never dived that deep himself. These notes also held incomplete darker rituals, which I am sure tommy boy used for himself. But the best part was that he actually experimented on humans. Yay!

I could use his studies along with the books I replicated from medical libraries around the world. To modify Godspeed to become much stronger. I had also created a rasengan. I will give the rasengan to the girls when they finding their elemental training and ask them to make the rasengan into an elemental one.

I tried to create flight but that didn’t work. I also failed at creating extra gravity to train with. The closest to flight I could get was to create platforms beneath my feet to launch my self from them like a god damn catipult. Since I had so many problems with the physical aspects of reality, I went into the mental aspects.

From that fateful day I had laser focused all my efforts into one thing. Ultra instinct. I literally shut down all my senses, including magical and tried to doge projectiles. At first I was hit almost always but nowadays I could listen to my instinct. I had trained this body for all of its 12 years. Slowly I could stop thinking anything and simply exist. It was an melancholic state of being. It had only one side effect A weird sense of time. It always felt like an moment but a few hours had passed.

The serene feeling was almost like a drug. Ultra instinct mode was coming along well. Defense mode worked very well. Attack mode also worked with wandless magic. Combining the two was extremely hard but doable. One time I had activated a prank from the twins. My instincts took over and used Godspeed along with UI to completely dodge the paint without moving my feet.

From that point onwards the twins had focused all of their pranking efforts on me. Not a single one worked. I was a paranoid bastard and checked every food item ever given to me. Godspeed and UI allowed me to dodge everything they threw at me. Even peeves had tried after hearing of my immunity to pranks.

Rumors had already made its rounds in the castle about my prank immunity. The girls were also buggering me but shutting down all of their senses for one full second was enough for them to stop bothering me about it. The exams were a major breeze, I had scored full marks as well. I could clearly remember each answer with occulmency. The amount of times purebloods could shave off from studying with this I s huge but they simply don’t do it.

I mean the level of occulmency required is not that high at all and would undoubtedly help in the future. Anyway along with my extra 15 hours a day, I had progressed little in most fields.


	23. Chapter 23

Holidays

Siruis practically forced me to come to France with him during the vacations. I did brush up on French and Russian during my pre-hogwarts years for the triwizard tournament. I did not have by any accounts perfect French but it was more than enough to pass through the country.

Sirius’s face when I talked in French to the ministry officials on the other side was priceless. It was a fun experience but it was missing proper companions. My passive legimency was improving quickly as I could practice without worry of being caught. I meditated each night and trained during the day but other than that I didn’t train and just enjoyed with Sirius.

Ginny went to Egypt, daphne and Susan stayed in Britain, Hannah went to India and Tracey went to Bulgaria. Before we left we had a few sessions. My spiders had reported that without Lucy’s disapproval and fudges willingness, the tournament will be happening in the third year. The age limit has also changed to 6th years and above.

My muggle investments are coming along well but I am thinking off opening my own mall or something cause the profits from the magical sides of investments are minimal. The amount of money I had wasn’t matched by literally anyone in the country, also it wasn’t the potter vault. Nono. It was my personal vault.

It just somehow the daily prophet got a hold of my balance. The amount of surprise that an 12 year old was able to invest and earn back more than 10X tip hat amount of money in just 5 years, is insane. I have been looking into avtar the last airbenders bending. The lightning bending is very limited but there are many techniques for the girls.

Today we were visiting the minister because politics,. The only good news was that the minister was fleurs father and I might be able to make connections with her or her sister, so I will have support from one of the champions. Fleur was a bit bitchy but was tolerable in the movies. You never know.

I had started thinking of making a business or something. UI was coming along well but I did not have much practice, I heard that there are a few magical societies which use martial arts. Sadly I have not been able to contact them or do anything regarding them. The tournament will be fun and will serve as a basis for my international presence.

My interests had been more toward the muggle side of the world. There wasn’t anything that particularly interesting happening but the constant innovation and the side effects of my actions were fun to observe. The amount of flirting Sirius had tried had left me astonished. He practically flirted with any women he saw and failed miserably.

Me being a gentleman took the chance to introduce myself as the concerned Niece and enjoyed his failure. He tried to rope me in but a single reminder of my relational status was able to keep him off from me. Well I relaxed a lot and my lazyness came back to a small degree.

After all what’s the point of ultimate power if you can’t enjoy with it. My body has been growing nicely and my estimations are around 4 months for crystallization. The girls had completely hit a block and won’t be increasing their power any time soon. I took this time to train my skills and learn a ton of spells from around the world.

No I am not kidding I had my spiders go around the world and learned most verbal spells from wand waving countries. This meant I knew most spells from America, Britain, Russia, Canada and most of the non Asian and non African spells. The Asians had a cultivation like system, while the African tribes had shamans, the Indians had beast tamers and a few warlock(summoner).

“Hello. I am mike delacour but you can call me mike mr potter”” Harry is fine minister”” ah youth! I remember when I was your age I would...” he went on to describe his days and the current political situation informally. Thank god he was a bit laid back, otherwise I would have suffocated in the stiffness.

“Papa who are these moronic wizards and what are they doing here” she spoke in French, she must’ve believed that I don’t know the language. Mike(minister) was immediately apologizing for his daughters behavior since he knew I could understand French,. I looked straight in her eyes” I wouldn’t have expected discrimination from a discriminated species you know.” In pure French. Her meager untrained allure had told me all about her species.

After that I took my eyes of from her and smacked Sirius in the head and told him”occulmency” because he was drooling like an idiot. Sigh how the world has fallen that a lord can’t resist a weak allure. My frustration or disappointment must have showed on my face because mike asked me to sit down and we preparing to leave shortly after that when she walked in.

My first impression of Fleur was average. Too reliant on her allure but other than that not bad not good. If I had removed all her flaws , i would get the woman in front of me. She was more than a pretty face and was well known on the political field. She was not over reliant on her comparatively more powerful, refined and better controlled allure. She was as you guessed a Apoline delacour. Even without her allure she was beautiful. She had filled out more and had a mature vibe.

I nearly grew a tick mark when I noticed Sirius practically eye-fucking her. I may or may not have punched him with more force than necessary.”occulmency. You are a god damn lord of a ancient and noble house, act like it.” It didn’t work that well. Sirius was practically drooling.” I am sorry for my guardian and hope you don’t take it in a negative light. No mike we were talking about Veela nests policies for other countries”

Mike seemed to snap out of his own world and responded” yeah the nests are allowed in most countries except Britain and all the countries under MACUSA.”” Man those guys are annoying. They hate innovation almost as much as intelligence. The worst part is that each generation is born dumber due to inbreeding and are taught to become even dumber from birth.”

Mike seemed to entranced with his wife. Most likely scenario is that he is controlled by her. Veela are basically more tame version of succubui. Apoline then sat down and started talking to me about the political spheres” well at the very least your generation is making things better”” yeah but one man can’t change the system on his own.”

“Well you are not alone, are you. You have a harem of almost 6 women.”” I wanted to change the world, if I can’t do it alone then why not with the people who I consider family”. Meanwhile fleur was shocked that I could completely dismiss both her and her mother’s allure and speak fluent French. Apoline was also shocked and tried not to show it but my literal eagle eyes caught the twitches of her face when I acted as if there was no allure.

She was trying to tempt me, her slowly increasing cleavage and scandalous way of sitting was a tease. I simply looked at her eyes. My UI instinct trading had trained my mental focus and mental strength to an unreal mind. An untrained mind would snap under a few seconds of UI, the girls wouldn’t last more than 3 seconds. I could keep UI on forever with no pressure on my mind.

“ anyway I will be staying here for the next few weeks, so if you need me to answer any question, I will be there”. After I had to drag Sirius away, I looked at apoline. She smirked a bit and released her allure full blast. Instead of blubbering or even being affected, I released my almost Voldemort level magic and pressurized her with the intent of complete domination, my eyes glew an electric green and a few sparks flew around me. She fell to her knees and I looked at her and said” I don’t take to kindly to being manipulated, the next time I may not be as merciful”

The moment I left the property line I apparated away with Sirius.


	24. Chapter 24

Platform 9 3/4

Fleur and apoline never visited me sadly but mike occasionally came by. The Eiffel Tower was pretty nice to look at. It was a bit open and the god damn galley was nearly a mile long. It had so many master pieces. I was no art connoisseur but I could appreciate good art when I see it. Anyway I hadn’t progressed on anything other than my body and UI.

Today I am meeting the girls after almost 2 months and to be honest I miss them, that being said they should be in the first compartment reserved for me, by myself. The girls have been sending me messages through to the rings I gave them.

Daphnes father was the only obstacle in the girls freedom. He had wanted her to get married to draco before I ruined him, now he is happy with me beacuase I have my own voting block. He wants daphne to be the only wife and give him an male heir along with being a house wife.

Hannah’s parents were really kind and once they got over our unorthodox relationship and I proved that I cared for her daughter, they were okay with it if not a little cautious. They were really sweet to the other girls and surprisingly me as well. Susan’s aunt already knew this was gonna happen and she knows me for 5 years and trusts me enough for To let Susan stay with me.

Traceys parents were a bit weirded out and still to this day saw me as some sort of unique person. Which to be honest is the most normal reaction and I completely understand.

Miss Weasley on The other hand was extremely ecstatic that Ginny and me were together. The fact that she was in basically a harem had not hindered her at all. She didn’t mind the harem but she wanted Ginny to be an over glorified baby making machine like her. Ginny had aspirations in enchanting and quidditch. Sigh. Mr Weasley didn’t mind his daughter working but was very hindered by the fact that I had a harem.

Percy had become an self righteous brat since he had become an prefect and was bothering me until I showed him the very laws he had chosen to follow allowed me to marry as many girls as I want. Also on a side note Sirius gifted me the new fire bolt. So thanks.

One major diversion from history Is that peter pettigrew escaped and that dementors had been sent out. I couldn’t do anything since I was in France and most of my voting block didn’t have the connections to others. I had already mastered the Patronous charm. My animal was an eagle, the girls were still at the misty stage.

I researched and found out that even though this universe follows the books almost religiously, durmstrang is an all male school and beauxbatons is an all girls school contracting the books. Nicholas flames is actually from hogwarts for some reason instead of beauxbatons.

The compartment was noise proofed and locked and I made sure to remove any and all monitoring charms in preparation for a bunch of deprived nymphomaniacs. And since my prediction are more accurate than trelawney’s, I was right. The entire ride composing of 9 hours was basically an orgy. Of course the girls had to rotate.

Speaking of trelawney, I had chosen arthimancy, runes and care of magical creatures. The girls had taken the same classes. Anyway once changing and applying a horrendous amount of cleaning charms, I checked the alert ward and sensed that nobody had tried to enter this train. The only reason the dementors check in canon is that they feel Harry’s misery.

Once the train reached, we walked through the castle and onto the thestral carried wagons. A very dreamy voice was heard”The creatures pulling the cart are beautiful“ the people seemed like they wanted to mock the poor girl, but my public announcement of hating bullys from last year stopped them. “They are thestrals, only those who have brushed with death and understood its significance can see them. It is said that the most powerful wand in existence, merlins staff, was made from thestral tail hairs.”

That was a easily debunkable fact since their was no proof of merlins wand actually having thestral hair but they are too moronic to understand that. This also showed that loony Luna may just be more capable then them. Shesh. We fell into our places in the great hall. I can’t bother to remember who all important are sorted this year. Last year should have been Ginny and Luna but I had Ginny join us in the first year.

Dumb as a door went on ahead to introduce hagrid and to my utter surprise moody to the care for magical creatures and dada respectively. I don’t know if he is fake or real but all the signs are showing him to be real. He doesn’t even have the flask. I hope he is real. Flitwick may be able to duel but moody knows how to fight.

“This year quidditch is cancelled-“” you have got to be kidding me”” no I am not kidding but I do know a wonderful joke about a dwarf and a gian-“cough cough” haha I am sorry but as I was saying, this year we shall be holding... the triwizard tournament.”

Absolute pandemonium broke out. The younger student were asking ravens nest and the older students were practically bouncing in their seats. I on the other hand smiled at the chaos. Chaos was my absolute favorite thing. The girls were also not behaving like a bit of drugged monkeys. After the commotion calmed down a bit, dumb as a door went on to explain the other schools lodgings and blah blah blah. He then mentioned that the age limit was 16 rather than 17 in the books.

I had asked Rita to print about the tournament earlier, so she had her scoop completely ready and was just waiting for the signal I had just given her to post it. She had emphasized the pitiful defenses and wrote that I had claimed that I could beat it, which I easily could with a fishing rod or an air plane or a animal or bait or have an older student do it for me.

The news reached the school and by this point no one was even surprised. Some had asked me if their names could also be included, since I had no reason to decline, I accepted.

While waiting for the delegations to arrive, I was bored so I went to Cedric and talked to him about a few things and made a twilight joke. He never understood what I meant.


	25. Chapter 25

1 hour later

The feast was about to begin but we were waiting for the delegations arrived. First were the beauxbatons, they arrived in an display of arrogance, mimuim grace and bunch of faked posture. I could easily point out all the holes and the areas where the least trained girls stood and was barely impressed. And since by my standards, it was barely good enough, to the others it was a master piece. The boys especially Ronald weasley went absolutely wild.

I simply looked at fleur and raised my eyebrow when our eyes met. I was completely unaffected by their presentation. I simply looked around as if bored. Though I didn’t read her mind, for some reason I saw a bit of affection for me in fleurs eyes. There is one major reason, she was always looked at like a trophy but I can withstand her allure and don’t discriminate. Either that or she is a major M.

The beauxbatons students were looking at me like I was a particularly tasty piece of candy. I mean I am 5.7 feet. About as tall as an 17 year old but I look 15 years old. My muscles were visible if you looked for them and the only caveat was that I am in multiple relationships. But if we over look that problem, I was the most eligible... bachelor? Most eligible husband? Uhh whatever it is.

Anyways, after the beauxbatons students sat at the ravenclaw and fleur took a seat against mine. I simply raised an eyebrow again and went back to normal activities. The fact that I threw off the allure was noted. Fluer did not give up and blasted me with the full allure.

The entire school looked at her like she was Aphrodite, I even noticed a small number of hands crawl into their pants even a few girls. I simply looked at her and replied “7/10 not bad not too good.” The sound of jaws dropping was enough to satisfy me and fleur turned her allure back to normal levels. Her allure was barely around 1/2 of her mother’s allure. I need to meet her later and punish her. The act just showed that she could be even more beautiful and that I could resist her completely

The durmstrang students then made their entrance. Their extreme acrobatics and fire weaving was pretty fun too watch if not a bit rigid in movements but pretty good. One of their fire dragons came a bit close to me so I simply deflected it with a finger. Not full on deflect, I just changed the direction a tiny bit. Enough that nobody noticed but I knew both fleur and krum saw me doing that action.

Ron again started fanboying about victor krum. The amount of annoying he was couldn’t be measured. Thank god I went to ravenclaw. Anyway kakaroff was greeted by dumbeldore and was welcomed. He then went on to reveal the goblet of fire and the age rule. Many were angry with it but I simply stated” is that a challenge? Because if so nothing will stop me from getting in the tournament”

The declaration got me a lot of wide berths and a lot of stares but I didn’t budge a single inch.” If you believe that you can bypass the age line than you are free to try”” you sure? I have 10 different ways to enter”. Silence.. fine

After everybody had finished putting in their names and Fred and George failed I simply went to Cedric and asked” Cedric could you be a dear and put this paper in for me””sure” and that kiddos is why always listen to okkams razor. The solution with the least assumptions is usapually the correct one.

Hahaha Ginny had to take a photo of the twins. That photo had been framed between to my Sirius shocked face and malfoys horror and spluttering.

“ I shall now demonstrate 10 ways to enter the tournament

1\. Ask an older student to put it in for you

2\. Wingarduim leviosa your paper

3\. Just throw it into the goblet

4\. Fishing rod

5\. Using honey and a badger to-“

“ Mr Potter that shall be enough”, sheesh Minerva this is why you can’t get laid. Your too tight in all the wrong places. Burnnn! I should tell the girls. Anyways “sure professor, I was just spreading knowledge and if any students are worthy then they will be selected, age is just a buffer”

“I had told you last time that I do not take kindly to being manipulated. Tell me exactly why you raised your allure even though you knew that.”” I wanted to be...punis...ed” ahh the second option. I called in with the girls and confirmed that they don’t mind and then I proceeded to plough her throughly as I could. I used every single position ever conceived. Thank you Kama sutra.

She had very extreme kinks included verbal degradation, bdsm, spanking, a bit of anal and a sprinkle of aheago faces. The amount of action a nearly matured Veela can take is around 5 times normal. Thankfully experience with 5 different girls counted towards my stamina and I may have made her fall into a sex coma.

No student below the 5th year even tried except me and the girls(not Ginny). Still the durmstrang students were complaining about the basic defenses employed by dumbeldore. Since I had a free pass to skip classes, I only attended the practical dada, charms, transfiguration and the electives.

Moody practically jumped on the opportunity to train me. He was decimated in our first fight, since then I have only been using wandless magic. Anyway I finally finished the fused bankai. I decided to call it a very unoriginal name. Zangetsu. My Susanno is now complete and stamds at an impressive 7 ft. UI has made barely any progress due to lack of actual battling opponents and the hate of martial arts by mages


	26. Chapter 26

Halloween

Today was the selection process for the tournament. I new that I had no reason to worry so, I didn’t. I mean while I may not have the raw strength to beat dumb as a door and moldy shorts but my zangetsu’s temperature can turn both of them into ashes. The fire from zangetsu was blue While the lightning was black. Creating a badass fire lightning katana with a full susanoo of 7 ft. Was awesome. That’s not even considering that I can’t be hit by a spell without UI and Godspeed activating. The ror had helped massively in projectile dodging and Godspeed training and UI activates the moment I felt any danger.

The Veela were very haughty and arrogant but a simple stare from me had turned tham away. The durmstrang students were rigid and emotionless. I also fluently spoke in many different languages during their stay here. Fleur also had a ravenous appetite and was turned on my imagining her mother being ploughed on top of her. The sexual performance showed by the Veela had inspired the girls, I haven’t jacked of in almost 4 months. She also had a major thing for humiliation. I have never used the cloak for more time.

“ from beauxbatons. Fleur dealcour” claps claps. Mostly the boys” From durmstrang. Victor krum.” Clap. Not as many cheers huh.“From hogwarts Harry Potter” clap clap clap. Yay! I got the most claps. That has nothing to do with the noise amplifying charm I used. Nope.

I simply walked up to professor when another name came out from the goblet. “Harry Potter” Turns out a second champion is way more outraging then having a champions name come out twice. That confirms one thing. One of the organizers is the imposter. It isn’t any of the core subject teachers. I have been observing them like a hawk. Literally! Also I left a spider on each teacher excluding dumbeldore.

So who else can be here. Ludo bagman and a few organizers. There are only 5 in total. None of them are actively carrying a flask but Everyone except ludo baganon Has a suitcase. Potential suspects. While I can’t break the magical suitcase(Think newts suitcase) without alerting the owner, I can easily detect exactly which ones are magically enchanted to act that way.

Rita wasn’t here cause I gave her a scoop before coming here. She is probably making the toad eating fudge seem as disgusting as possible. When a spider told me about it, I had nearly vomited. I can’t wait to see how the toad gets out of this one. The next day purebloods and halfbloods cringed so hard and a few even vomited.

The sorry excuse of a human being, Malfoy is still coming to school. Even if Lucy lost all his contacts and reputation, he still had the key to all doors. Money. He had nowhere near the amount he had before his collapse but he still had enough to live a modest life. But knowing him that money will only last like a few years or something. I heard that Lucy hasn’t been seen for a while. Maybe tommy boy was reborn in Lucy’s body. I mean moldyshorts has no problems killing his most loyal followers for fun.

“You are ruining everything!!!” Was that Ronald weasley. Huh I have an idea. I transfigured my cup into a beard and turned my robes into one of fumbeldores. I turned to him and said in a Grandfatherly jovial manner “ Ronald my boy, how are you? Rage is not good for those of weak minds. You must not stray from the light with anger. Down the calm, you must.hmm(imagine yoda)”

he nearly exploded“ you ruined everything, all mom cares about is Ginny and she scolds me and gives me more chores while she gets praise. She nearly beat me for nearly failing. It’s all your fault””aww is Icckle ronnkins angry?“”Stop mocking me, when ever I ask anyone out they always say I am not good enough, all the girls only have eyes for you mr perfect. You have everything. Money grades, women, power hell you bunk classes without repercussions”

Just like a pooping, at a certain level you can’t keep it in anymore and it all comes out in a very ugly manner. I wonder if I should tell him that I compared him to poop in a correct manner, nah!

“ i worked for my grades each day I tutor the other students but you never came, if you had asked I would have simply taught you. Each and every Knut I made was on my own. I returned all money taken from the potter vault and the only money I have is completely my own. I bunk classes because I know everything there is to know about those subjects. And to me those women you mention like trophies of status are family to me. I never forced them.”

Sheesh man I get that jealousy is ugly but, the og Harry never had the one thing Ron took for granted. Family. I have my own because I don’t consider them as characters or one dimensional beings. I consider them complete sentient beings and I only use the books as a basic opinion.

The next few months, Ron was treated like a plague carrier. If you even looked at him for long, Harry would blacklist you. That was the rumor that I had no problem spreading. Well technically I never spread it. It was the elves.

The girls had finally finished the final step of their elemental training, so I showed them avatar the last airbenders bending. Each one of them had a element.

Btw: this story will end before 45 chapter as such I wanted to ask for which one of these stories do you want!

1\. Dxd

2\. Avatar the last airbender

3\. Dragon ball z

4\. Power rangers.

5\. Danny phantom

6\. Henry danger.

Due to popular demand more options are available for the next novel in order of likeliness

1\. Avtar the last airbender

2\. Marvel

3\. Dc

4\. Dbz (saturated and power levels)

4.5. Flash (CW)

5\. Danny phantom (unknown)

6\. Dxd (oversaturated)

7\. Power rangers(too many different series)

8\. Fairy tail( too many different Magic’s)

9\. Fate stay night( complicated story and zeldretch)

10\. Naruto (overaturated, too long and complex)


	27. Chapter 27

Wand weighing ceremony

I was sleeping when I got a message from daphne that creevey was looking for me. It was probably for the weighing ceremony, I simply put a reminder and fell asleep. I had been working Since the last day, which to me was46 hours. I will turn back time in five hours to go to the ceremony in time.

After 5 hours

Man I never get enough sleep. Well duty calls. “ ahh mr Potter, you are the second last one here. We are waiting for ms delacour”. Hmm was she late cause I slammed a magically enhanced vibrator up her ass. It was enchanted so that the subject would never be able to orgasm but forever be on the edge by so little that a single poke will make them orgasm. Nahh.

She arrived almost 17 minutes later. She looked normal but I could notice that her walking stance was a bit different. Yay. Anyways the wand ceremony was almost the exact same as the books until my turn came. A large amount of people were curious about my wand.

“ ah mr Potter, you have the strongest wand I have ever created and could hope to create.” The reaction was almost immediate, the reporters almost religiously wrote down what ever ollivander was saying.” Elder wood, blackthorn and thestral hair, thunderbird feather, basilisk horn, Phoenix feather. The more cores it has the harder to control it is. Seeing as the wand is completely under your control, you must have been extremely powerful.”

Yeah that was making it to the newspaper. Seeing one wand with two cores was rare but three was unheard of(except one cas) and only Merlin himself was said to have 4 different cores. As long as they paint me in a positive light, I seriously don’t mind. Fleur was the first to leave, after which I leisurely walked to the ror. She was somehow trying to orgasm but failing. I guess I need to reward her for good behavior.

Today was the imperious lesson and I was attending. Everyone was already used to seeing me come in during practical dada. The bushy haired girl had taken to ignoring me after she had failed against my plain logic and facts.” The ministry says you aren’t ready. I say it doesn’t matter. It is better to fail here then in real life.” He tries it on everyone but only Neville and the girls were able to make small actions against the commands but were unable to do practically anything else. It was a pretty nice morale booster for Neville. I had already gotten him a new wand.

“Mr Potter imperio” I didn’t even flinch, I simply did not feel it. My mental focus was harnessed by almost a year of specialized training and nearly 1 and a half decades of mental fortitude training. The reason imperio is so legendary is that occulmency can not suppress it, the only way is pure mental focus. I was practically made for this type of spell.

“ do a chicken dance””no” I simply turned on my heel and left. Seeing the girls getting controlled had left a bad taste in my mind so I was gonna decapitate a few dummies. After that I was gonna train them in resisting mental attacks. Maybe focus helps in wandless magic. Yeah and it may help in increasing willpower. My core is progressing very nicely and I believe that I may be able to advance by the 2nd task or after.

After finding the ror I was thinking of which technique to focus on. UI had reached a bottleneck and zangetsu had little room left to improve. Maybe increase mini susanoo into normal susanoo. Yeah that works. It is easy and time consuming. Hmm maybe I should get a stronger technique.

From where, fate stay night? No too complicated and many prerequisites. Dbz? No too high energy levels. Avatar? Already done. Pokemon? Not possible to replicate. Marvel? Too many different weak powers. Dc? Too many weak and not enough replicate able powers. Dxd? Too vast and not refined techniques. One piece? Not replicate able. Bleach? Too energy intensive.

So many universes, not enough powers. Some are not replicate able. Some take too much energy. Some are racial traits. Most are just way too weak. There are so many universes. Sheesh, anyway where is moldyshorts? In Lucy’s body right. Lucy hasn’t been seen in almost 5 months. There have been no murders or raids on anyone. None of the death eaters got called either. I had spiders tailing each and everyone one secretly.

The wand weighing ceremony made it to the front page along with my name in bold large letters. The fact that I had multiple cores like Merlin was outlined a lot but meh. I just need to ask tinky to feed Levi some cattle. The snake had been bothering me for food. Anyway the dementors haven’t done anything. Yet. Daphne and trade had reached corporeal Abut they won’t show me until all the other girls finish their own.

The room of hidden things was pretty large and tinky has been searching it for a while now. No wonder Harry didn’t find it earlier. He must have taken Felix Felicis on that day to find it. My own horcrux had been devoured of all its memories and was basically an empty husk.

A soul without any memories is like a body without a soul. Sure it is there alive and well but it’s life has no meaning. So it is basically a plain slate, if I remove it, there will be no resistance at all. Why have I not done that? Well I may or may not be using it for soul sacrificing magic. So I sacrificed part of Voldemort’s soul to a ritual to empower me.

The ritual is extremely complicated and requires so many parts. I have been working on it for almost a year, back then the soul still had a few memories but now it is a clean slate. The rare parts can easily be arranged for cause I have all the money I could ever need and more. The amount of arthimancy I had scribbled onto the walls of the ritual room was enough to cover the walls of 10X10 meter room.

Imagine those unreasonably complicated quantum physics equations, that have been elaborated, yeah that is what I had done to the walls. Technically it was dark and extremely dark soul magic and sacrifice magic, both were banned before the ministry existed. Technically, lily also performed the darkest magic possible by sacrificing herself.

Anyway the ritual was extremely useful and boosted both magical and physical growth to high levels. This ritual will also be my last one as any other ritual that exists cannot co-exist with my own ritual. The girls knew nothing about this rituals, and I let it stay that way. The ritual takes place on full moon, which is in 12 days. What a coincidence that is the day I am releasing the cure I made from fenrir greyback so long ago.

My declaration of curing lycantropathy is to only one I haven’t fulfilled. All of the light and my side believes that it is a matter of time while the dark side are saying that I am a spoiled brat who doesn’t know how to do anything. Well 12 days are left for both the ritual and the release. The girls were in the ror. We were laying around or playing games cause we are bored.


	28. Chapter 28

12 days later

Today is the day my findings finally reach the public. I can’t wait to see the faces of the dark side when their one and only nitpick is now not usable. Yay! Anyway I finished the ritual yesterday/today night at 12:00. Currently past me is tutoring a bunch of morons from the third years and below , so I can’t be seen in public. I mean how idiotic do you have to be to not be able to do the summoning charm? That may be waved of as lack of talent but when terry asked what is the importance I nearly wanted to bust his head like a coconut.

Fleurs initiation Into the harem was completed. Yay!! She has a ring and knows a bit more than most mages. She has an affinity for fire as expected and is complete pants in any other element. She is in the pale liquid stage. Pretty talented as well.

I have been awaiting for the effects of the ritual to set in. The effects are better than I could have ever hoped for, hell i may break through into crystal by the first task! I am so happy. I already triple checked for all signs or residues on me, no side effects. Yay! There are no sudden visible signs but that is to be expected when having a growth ritual. Also today should have been the day I became quidditch captain. But the tournament happened instead.

More good news. I managed to convince all the judges to take a magical vow to vote completely fairly. So no kakaroff showing favoritism. Yay!!! Also the girls are getting more ferocious in their appetite and I as a gentleman must fulfill their needs for completely selfless reasons nope not one ounce of lust.

Still the good news doesn’t end there oh nonono. I had become a hero to all werewolves and their sympathizers. If I wasn’t a national hero before ,now I certainly am. The amount of blind loyalty I received was unbelievable. Fudge is gonna get strong armed one day or the other by the public to give me a Merlin first class. It doesn’t help that my faction and the light are basically pressuring fudge into doing it. The dark side doesn’t even have a good reason to deny me. They have given gilderoy Lockhart a order of Merlin for making everyone believe the sun rises from his ass, but they can’t give the curer of lycantrophy one.

If you believe that is the end of good news then you are wrong. Apoline and gabrielle are visiting. As per the law of equivalent exchange,

(mortals cantor consummate any one thing destitute of anticident bequeathing substance in recompensation)

when I tighten her holes, her mouth must becomes very loose, apparently apoline is even more of a slut then fleur.

Yay! But I am by no means a pedophile so I shall regard graveller as a cute little bunny. Or as a purple bunny with a child murdering spree and animatronic degree who may or may not be a digital cult and who’s body is made from the anguish of children Channeled into a animatronic Body and Sent to be tormented for eternity by the very kids he murdered By his own abused son, who he indirectly killed and then put back together as a robotic menace and was found out when his insides were scooped out and used a resting place for the amalgamation of animatronics you created by melting down the Original 5 animatronics anguished fueled metals into new ones.(pls tell me you get the reference)( thanks matpat for the theories)

If you believe that this is the end of the good news then you are right...moving on

The first challenge is a while later. My spiders have confirmed my fears Ludo bagman is an impostor, sadly I have no proof by legal means. Anyway to expose him without gaining suspicions is to do it legally or make it seem like an accident. This does make it easy to pinpoint the movements of moldyshorts. It turns out to fuse old voldy and young tommy Into a new more powerful body, a ritual is required. This ritual doesn’t require the bones of his father but the blood of his mortal enemy/enemies. Since both of them hate me more than anyone else save fumbledore here, I am the prime target for blood extraction.

The easiest way to do this is for me to give him a packet of blood, why!?? You may ask, well the ritual requires the blood of the enemy unwillingly given so If I willingly give him my blood, I should be free from his clutches. And since voldyshorts has lost himself to the dark side, his reasoning skills have gone down considerably and any of his servants who correct him are dead, I have no reason to worry.

Also I want to see his face when he has me in the graveyard all tied up but can’t pierce my skin. My armor like skin will destroy any non enchanted weapons. Like for example say a ritual knife. Also I don’t know how they could knock me out. UI and Godspeed can demolish A lot of Death eaters. I mean like eradicate from the face of the planet.

Anyway I am getting off track, what are my legal means. Amelia bones, animagus, Rita skeeter and my voting block. These are the only legal means that I can use to find out the real ludo bagman. I checked each and every briefcase in the castle and none of the items have the lock or enchantment applied. So maybe he is under the imperious? Yeah that is the most plausible answer.

The fast approaching first task was told to og Harry by hagrid, but my relationship with hagrid isn’t good. I mean I know him well and he has a favorable impression of me but it is nowhere near the original Harry’s friendship with hagrid. I of course already know the task. I am planning to show a bit of my strength during the tournament. The only way is to excel in the first task by a major degree and sweep the competition.

Cause you know the second and third tasks are staring at a lake and staring at a maze. Very bad audience viewing games I must say. Like imagine football but you could only see the scoreboard and never the field like what’s the point. You may as well stay home and read the results the next day. Only the first task gives me a way to properly show off. Also my fire mastery is extremely high. High enough to redirect others flames, like say a dragons flames.

Yeah that’s my plan. Simply walk straight through the fire and take the egg. Simple and snowy just the way I like it.

Authors notes: currently avatar is winning. With Dc in second and dxd In third. My avatar fix will be with aang after he goes into the iceberg. The si will have all the avatar abilities and will be the air avatar. He will also learn all the elements but I haven’t decided if he needs to travel alone or with katara or with sokka and katara. Also should it be a harem, if so what about sokka. I have three options

1\. BasH sokka and take katara with aang

2\. Make aang go solo

3\. Gender bend sokka.

Problem with first. Sokka is a beloved character and bashing may lead to negative reaction

Second. No harem and may get boring with only aang alone

Third. gender is a part of sokka’s character and his character arc.


	29. Chapter 29

First task.

Today is the day of the first task. I have been preparing myself pretty well. I am going for showy but simple. Fudge hadn’t budged on giving me the god damn order of Merlin and the people were started to get outraged. I mean imagine if a man cured HIV, a disease that doesn’t affect many people but still is very bad, and the government refused to give him an award. The fact that the extremely controversial topics sold a lot of papers helped the situation escalate.

I had given fleur a heads up to the task as she may or may not know and I don’t want her to get hurt. She had been way more sexually oriented and that rubbed off on the girls, so yeah... anyway the dragons were the same as the movies, common welsh, fire ball and Hungarian horn tail but there was no short snout That Cedric fought in canon.

Anyway I was going to pick out my dragon after fleur and before krum. Ludo Bagman was holding the bag with the miniature dragons, fleur got a common welsh, I got a Hungarian horn tail and the fireball went to krum. That was the same as canon huh what are the odds. 100% why? Cause I made it so I would get the horntail. The fact that those two got the same as canon was a complete coincidence.

Unlike canon though The order was changed with fleur first, me second and krum third. fleur went first and from the cheers I heard she must have done pretty well. Now it was my time to shine. I saw the fake eggs that had been placed and back to the dragon.

The arena was bigger and less rocky than the other one but that worked perfectly fine for me. As soon as I stepped in a certain radius, the dragon breathed? Brothe? Fire at me. Instead of moving out, I just walked through it unscathed. I snapped my fingers and all the fire went out. The massive dragon roared and then charged at me, the chains snapped after only a few seconds of holding out.

I narrowed my eyes and jumped straight over the dragon and got the egg. When the dragon saw the egg it’s rage intensified. I threw the egg in the air and dodged it’s claws, when it tried once again to burn me. I used this opportunity to move away and then used its own fire against it by changing the direction of the fire.

It was known that only Merlin and by proxy the strongest wizards can freely control elements. By showing my mastery of fire nobody will suspect my lightning affinity and it will give me more political clout and influence. Along with my multi core wand, I will be seen as the true next Merlin or something.

Kakaroff has begrudgingly given me a 10, he looked like he was in physical pain. Dumbeldore happily gave me a 10. Ms maxims gave me a begrudging 10 and ludo bagman looked happy that I showed off cause the fleur fight was anticlimactic 10. Full marks yay! Hermione would be proud, I mean she was fuming cause I was bunking classes but other than that she would have been proud. Ron was there, he had practically burst in anger.

He didn’t see the hours I spent working my blood sweat and tears but when he sees my success and assumes that I haven’t worked hard. This is why I never liked Ron. He was an complete jealous ass who didn’t change. For the Ron fanboys saying he changed. Well he left the horcrux hunting in the last book. He was so jealous of them that just the residue of the horcrux was enough to make him leave.

Sigh at least hermione was extremely useful and resourceful throughout the years and she remained loyal to the group. The fact that she was the only one of the golden trio to finish her schooling says a lot. But she was pretty bossy in the first few years. I heard Ginny say that hermione was a friend of hers because she was a good friend.

Anyway, it turns out krum got his foot and thigh covered by 3rd degree burns and lost a few points. The amount of resistance kakaroff provided before succumbing to the vow was so ... awkward to watch. He got 4 from kakaroff, 5 from dumb as a door, 3 from Maxine and 5 from ludo.

I asked Neville for fleurs score it turns out she got 7 from kakaroff, 8 from fumbledoor, 7 from Maxine and 8 from ludo. Of course such good behavior had to be rewarded by a private night. Also apoline wasn’t here for the first task due to political responsibilities from France but she would be there for the 2nd and 3rd tasks. Yay.

Gabrielle would also be coming with apoline. Max would be staying behind and managing the ministry, I still haven’t punished apoline for trying to bewitch me with her allure, speaking of that Sirius has been very quite for the entire year. This is due to the fact that peter escaped. Fudge of course tried to cover it up but I decided to make that blow up in his face, and released the news to the daily prophet. Rita used her quill in the most vile manner to show the illegal suppression of news And complete corruption

Then the news of a toad trying and succeeding to eat a fudge made the news and the fact that he wasn’t removed was more of a miracle then Harry beating voldyshorts. One thing is sure, he won’t be the minister of magic in his next term. I will probably support Amelia or Rufus. I have known them for years and I know that it was Rufus who whipped the ministry back into shape with hermiones support.

Sirius got over the death of James and Sirius but to this day, he hasn’t gotten over how pettigrew betrayed him and James. I knew that if I found pettigrew, I would probably torture him along with Sirius before throwing him into jail. The most likely possibility is that he is in that graveyard with the semi spirit 17 year old Tom and the 70 year old baby voldy. None of the death eaters have moved or even been alerted to his presence.

“You shouldn’t show off so much mate, you saw Ron? He looked ready to burst” yeah that’s Neville, he has grown up so well. No i didn’t stop the bullies myself. I just taught Neville how to beat them. He has lost some weight and is more proficient in magic with his own magic. “Well, how else am I supposed to get full marks?”” Prat, anyway professor mcgonagall has called you to her office.”

“Aww man, I was gonna celebrate with the girls“” well celebrate later, mcgonagall is gonna blow up if you don’t come with 10 minutes.”” I’ll be there.” Sheesh man why you gotta suck all the joy out of school. Sigh I sent a message to the girls that I will be late due to mcgonagall. I could literally feel the waves of disappointment.” Where?”” Her office”” thanks”.

Is this for the ball? I mean she never called og Harry for the ball, maybe because I have 5(6 but she doesn’t know that) girlfriends.? Well I gotta bite the bullet. Did I do anything else worthy of mcgonagall but not dumbeldore. I mean fudge would have jumped if he found any illegal dirt on me, so that’s out. Is it about ravens nest? I mean we didn’t do anything wrong. We just didn’t invite the slytherins.

“Mr Potter”” professor mcgonagall, how may I be of some help?”” Mr Potter, I shall be direct, I have heard that you are discriminating against the slytherin students. I hadn’t expec-“” if I may be so impolite, your source is lying. I could easily debunk any of these so called facts.”” Sigh. The accusations are based on the fact that there are not any slytherin, except your girlfriends, students in your study group. The fact that you do not sit on the slytherin table when you rotate tables and the fact that you never speak to the slytherins on your own voilation.”

“First not a single slytherin has ever asked me to include them. They simply saw my group and believed that I don’t accept slytherins, also I do not tolerate any sort of discrimination based of gender, blood purity or house. Second, it was made abundantly clear that I am not welcome at the slytherin table during the first year itself. The third is that they do not have good topics to talk about. Any time I talk to them, they go on about politics and other boring stuff”

“Is that enough or do you have any other false accusations?” None. I shall report to the headmaster about this”” thank you professor, I shall take my leave, I have a private party to celebrate. See ya”. The rest of the night was spent in the pleasures of carnal variety. After news got out, Theodore nott asked to be included, as long as he could keep his discriminatory views to himself he was ok”

Only a few of the non-discriminatory slytherins joined. I mean (Pansy)one blood purist was kicked out for calling terry a ‘ blood traitor’ and finally finally

I BROKE ThROUGH

After nearly one year of struggle I am at the crystal stage!!!, yepsssssssssss! Finally! Voldemort here I come, wrecker of your shit. The girls weren’t able to sleep for the entire night and were missing from all their classes for the next day, I gave rita a story on Ron’s temper so she could have a field day. Moony who had been cured was given a car and Sirius received a way too remove his mother’s paining. I had a party with the people I considered family

. Looking back at it I could have easily suppressed my emotions but what’s the point of being the all mighty being if you can’t be happy. I finally broke through after a year of training. The girls didn’t even have time to process that before I celebrated with them. Anyway I realized that I had 1 ability and one side effect

The ability was extreme elemental manipulation. My magically enhanced fire had turned blue, and my lightning had turned black. Though I can easily change their color without affecting their temperature/amps. The elements also flew within my body easier. This made Godspeed almost lightning fast.

It was like before there was a blockade to prevent my own elements from flowing through my body. Imagine a cultivator losing all of his impurities. Yeah that much better, also my resistance to my affinities was significantly increased. Before my own elements didn’t affect me too much, but now I am immune to my own fire or lightning, and any other fires or lightning rarely affect me. My magic also flows freely through my magic making it more effective. If before I could to 1 spell now I could do 2 for half the price.

I could now Phoenix flame my self anywhere I have been or know about. Phoenix are masters of the flame just as this abilities comes instinctively to them, it comes to me just the same. Anyone with enough power and technique could do it, it is just that phoenixs have it the easiest.

My body also became much much stronger as a result, it is like kaikokenX20. It feels so much better. I could practically fight a troll. I also realized that my theory was partially wrong. There are no stages in the crystal stage. There is only an unending ocean of power waiting to be gained.

The side effect of my magic flowing through my body so much is that my eyes shine whenever I use any magic. Like a certain twinkling eyed old man or a certain glowing red eyed maniac. So yeah, thank god I can suppress it but if I ever use magic then my eyes will immediately start shining a startling electric green.

My intimidation is also many a times stronger, cause I can make all my magic flow out in a few seconds and my eyes also light up and of course the drastic increase in the density of my magic.

Now time for a major dilemma. Who to take to the Yule ball? Daph and trace don’t wanna come. Ginny is too ‘young’. I mean all of us are practically 15-16 looking but I digress. Now hannah is too shy to come to the ball and Susan was called by her aunt for a celebration at home. Now I can’t not go. I have to go. Now I will not be going as a bachelor. I know that the girls actually wanted to come but wanted me to take fleur to the dance.

The only option is too take fleur with me. I mean I can’t go with anyone else and I have to take a date. So fleur it is. Now a romantic way to propose to her. What the girls also need romance they may be mature but she is only 16. Fleur is a pretty good girl and wants to make our relationship public but I stopped her. Yeah this will be a perfect time to ask her as romantically as I can.

It can’t be sexual cause she has had many a confessions that were sexually based. The easiest way to get her to agree would be extremely romantic. During her occulmency training she had a few romantic fantasies of me confessing to her on a bed of roses under the night sky. This can easily be created. But I am not very good at saying the cringy lines so I will just use occulmency to squash all thoughts considered cringy.

Imagine creating the most powerful way too remember and protect your mind, your masterpiece being used to suppress the cringe of a romantic confessing. But it can’t be purely romantic as she is a nymphomaniac as well. Meh whatever. The ball hasn’t even been announced.

Ah where was I? The second task and subsequent third task. The second task shall be a cakewalk I just need to help Gabrielle and kee-“ master potter mrs bonesy and mr Siry be calling you To the manor ”” thank you tinky, tell them I will be there in about, 15 minutes.” I was currently in the ror so I wished for a window to open towards hogsmeade.

I simply turned into my animagus form and flew out at 120 km/h. It took no time to reach the wardline after which I apparated away. Ahh the potter manor, I remember finishing all the books here in my second year. It took me the last week of summer to finish the black library and it’s intensive dark arts. I haven’t read any of the ‘lord’ Books. Basically books only lords can read out of respect to Sirius. He had learned even more of the dark arts after peter escaped.

Anyway, I found Sirius and Amelia sitting in the living room with tea, they were practically eye fucking each other.” Cough cough, I wanna be The Godfather of your child Sirius cough cough” they snapped towards me and blushed a bit. Well Amelia did Sirius was completely shameless.

“Anyway other than the naming of my godson! Why did you call me? Did the 3rd rate Rotten chocolate realize my importance and is giving me my award?”” Well no. But he is...-“” stop being dramatic Sirius, Harry he means that fudge is going to hold a huge party with all the influential families to talk trash about you. He basically asked the daily prophet to come to the ball and report it. He doesn’t know we own it.”

“Wait a sec, so he wants to embarrass me by talking trash about me and using the social limitations on people to make them agree superficially so that the reporters can blow it out of proportion and get rid of my public support? That is not a bad idea. It must be the toad right?” “Yeah the undersecretary is the major player here”

Hmm I could just hold my own ball but that’s so boring and where’s the fun in that.” When is it?” “The day before the second task”” not bad not bad. But you my fudge are playing the game with the wrong person. No matter how much you try, the second you annoyed me, you were a dead man walking.” Amelia and Sirius were completely used to my maniacal side so they remained unshaded

“Amelia, do you know when a person ends?”” When they die or have their souls sucked out?”” No. A person doesn’t end when they die no they end when they lose faith. You know when people lose faith.”” When?” When you feel desperately that you are right but fail nonetheless, and to see your own failures in front of you. Burdening you soul and destroying your spirit and killing the body.”

I flamed away to the ror. My eyes glowing an electric green with the slightest bit of red in them. I never said I was the good guy, did I?


	30. Chapter 30

I BROKE ThROUGH

After nearly one year of struggle I am at the crystal stage!!!, yepsssssssssss! Finally! Voldemort here I come, wrecker of your shit. The girls weren’t able to sleep for the entire night and were missing from all their classes for the next day, I gave rita a story on Ron’s temper so she could have a field day. Moony who had been cured was given a car and Sirius received a way too remove his mother’s paining. I had a party with the people I considered family

. Looking back at it I could have easily suppressed my emotions but what’s the point of being the all mighty being if you can’t be happy. I finally broke through after a year of training. The girls didn’t even have time to process that before I celebrated with them. Anyway I realized that I had 1 ability and one side effect

The ability was extreme elemental manipulation. My magically enhanced fire had turned blue, and my lightning had turned black. Though I can easily change their color without affecting their temperature/amps. The elements also flew within my body easier. This made Godspeed almost lightning fast.

It was like before there was a blockade to prevent my own elements from flowing through my body. Imagine a cultivator losing all of his impurities. Yeah that much better, also my resistance to my affinities was significantly increased. Before my own elements didn’t affect me too much, but now I am immune to my own fire or lightning, and any other fires or lightning rarely affect me. My magic also flows freely through my magic making it more effective. If before I could to 1 spell now I could do 2 for half the price.

I could now Phoenix flame my self anywhere I have been or know about. Phoenix are masters of the flame just as this abilities comes instinctively to them, it comes to me just the same. Anyone with enough power and technique could do it, it is just that phoenixs have it the easiest.

My body also became much much stronger as a result, it is like kaikokenX20. It feels so much better. I could practically fight a troll. I also realized that my theory was partially wrong. There are no stages in the crystal stage. There is only an unending ocean of power waiting to be gained.

The side effect of my magic flowing through my body so much is that my eyes shine whenever I use any magic. Like a certain twinkling eyed old man or a certain glowing red eyed maniac. So yeah, thank god I can suppress it but if I ever use magic then my eyes will immediately start shining a startling electric green.

My intimidation is also many a times stronger, cause I can make all my magic flow out in a few seconds and my eyes also light up and of course the drastic increase in the density of my magic.

Now time for a major dilemma. Who to take to the Yule ball? Daph and trace don’t wanna come. Ginny is too ‘young’. I mean all of us are practically 15-16 looking but I digress. Now hannah is too shy to come to the ball and Susan was called by her aunt for a celebration at home. Now I can’t not go. I have to go. Now I will not be going as a bachelor. I know that the girls actually wanted to come but wanted me to take fleur to the dance.

The only option is too take fleur with me. I mean I can’t go with anyone else and I have to take a date. So fleur it is. Now a romantic way to propose to her. What the girls also need romance they may be mature but she is only 16. Fleur is a pretty good girl and wants to make our relationship public but I stopped her. Yeah this will be a perfect time to ask her as romantically as I can.

It can’t be sexual cause she has had many a confessions that were sexually based. The easiest way to get her to agree would be extremely romantic. During her occulmency training she had a few romantic fantasies of me confessing to her on a bed of roses under the night sky. This can easily be created. But I am not very good at saying the cringy lines so I will just use occulmency to squash all thoughts considered cringy.

Imagine creating the most powerful way too remember and protect your mind, your masterpiece being used to suppress the cringe of a romantic confessing. But it can’t be purely romantic as she is a nymphomaniac as well. Meh whatever. The ball hasn’t even been announced.

Ah where was I? The second task and subsequent third task. The second task shall be a cakewalk I just need to help Gabrielle and kee-“ master potter mrs bonesy and mr Siry be calling you To the manor ”” thank you tinky, tell them I will be there in about, 15 minutes.” I was currently in the ror so I wished for a window to open towards hogsmeade.

I simply turned into my animagus form and flew out at 120 km/h. It took no time to reach the wardline after which I apparated away. Ahh the potter manor, I remember finishing all the books here in my second year. It took me the last week of summer to finish the black library and it’s intensive dark arts. I haven’t read any of the ‘lord’ Books. Basically books only lords can read out of respect to Sirius. He had learned even more of the dark arts after peter escaped.

Anyway, I found Sirius and Amelia sitting in the living room with tea, they were practically eye fucking each other.” Cough cough, I wanna be The Godfather of your child Sirius cough cough” they snapped towards me and blushed a bit. Well Amelia did Sirius was completely shameless.

“Anyway other than the naming of my godson! Why did you call me? Did the 3rd rate Rotten chocolate realize my importance and is giving me my award?”” Well no. But he is...-“” stop being dramatic Sirius, Harry he means that fudge is going to hold a huge party with all the influential families to talk trash about you. He basically asked the daily prophet to come to the ball and report it. He doesn’t know we own it.”

“Wait a sec, so he wants to embarrass me by talking trash about me and using the social limitations on people to make them agree superficially so that the reporters can blow it out of proportion and get rid of my public support? That is not a bad idea. It must be the toad right?” “Yeah the undersecretary is the major player here”

Hmm I could just hold my own ball but that’s so boring and where’s the fun in that.” When is it?” “The day before the second task”” not bad not bad. But you my fudge are playing the game with the wrong person. No matter how much you try, the second you annoyed me, you were a dead man walking.” Amelia and Sirius were completely used to my maniacal side so they remained unshaded

“Amelia, do you know when a person ends?”” When they die or have their souls sucked out?”” No. A person doesn’t end when they die no they end when they lose faith. You know when people lose faith.”” When?” When you feel desperately that you are right but fail nonetheless, and to see your own failures in front of you. Burdening you soul and destroying your spirit and killing the body.”

I flamed away to the ror. My eyes glowing an electric green with the slightest bit of red in them. I never said I was the good guy, did I?


	31. Chapter 31

Ministry ball

Today is the ball held by fudge for embarrassing me or as he officially put it’ to judge the mistakes of the people of great britain’ haha. What is my plan? To crash his party and turn this completely against him, by using his own plan in his own ball against his own people. Thanos was right, some people need to be gone for the greater good, sometimes random sometimes the evil must be done away.

Now that doesn’t mean I will kill them, oh no. It just means they need to lose all their influence. The Godspeed training had been going pretty well. It was around 5X times faster. UI was more of a mental state than physical but now my body can sustain it without much stress. My physical training had to be increased by a large amount but I have good news regarding that.

I was able to increase gravity up to 2X times and then heal my self with parsel magic. I still run 10 km around the lake but that is way more for mental discipline then for anything else.

Also I gained the ability to thunder away from the thunderbird feather in my wand. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah fudges ball. It is under half way complete and fudge had just started his defamation when I walked in. The ball was pretty normal and bland. The minister looked like he was about to explode with joy. His smile had made a lot of people wary of him. The reporters were also here, they looked pretty confused about why they were here.

Haaha I shall let you mongrels observe the great and mighty Gilgamesh’s talk with the filthy ministry’s leader. He shall be nothing but the dirt on my shoe you faker!!!!

“Lord Potter is just a boy and has too much power and is using it inefficiently, don’t you agree lord Weasley.” Arthur looked really uncomfortable since I was pretty good but I had his daughter in my harem. He couldn’t refuse attending the ball either since he works at the ministry.” I personally believe I am using my power very efficiently and with the counsel of many wise men, thank you minister for your unwanted opinion “ The surprise on his face was hilarious.

“Also all of my power was earned. I personally made my own voting block while your own is of questionable company is it not? You are also extremely corrupt and incompetent. You let peter pettigrew escape and you broke the no sexual relationship policy enforced for generations by doing acts so disgusting that her political the foul would turn his nose away from you.”

“But he has used his powers much more wisely then you” ahh lord nott always to the rescue.not.” Maybe I would better understand if you gave me an example of his great use of power. Because I have many examples of his misuse over use”... silence hah he hasn’t done anything worth mentioning and they know it. By now every person is looking towards nott and fudge for an answer about his competence

“ He placed the dementors after the es-“” first of all, Peter pettigrew escaped due to ministry's incompetence, so even if they caught him it would be more of an duty than an achievement. Second of all, they didn’t capture anyone, hell they may as well be haunted decoration. Also the fact that it took you one minute to say one good thing about your own minister says a lot about you. And that’s ignoring the fact that what you said was wrong and contradictory.”

The entire room was searching insides of their own heads( some literally) for anything worthwhile fudge has done that he himself didn’t cause. The only things that came to mind were even more negative things that he had done by proxy like hire umbitch, imprison lord black, let pettigrew escape and sexual relationship with the toad was a completely different can of worms. I mean like everyone hated umbitch. She was an amalgamation of the things that are wrong with humanity mixed with the things wrong with animals, steeped in sewage and then in sugar.

“ Please if you find anything positive about the minister, please tell me. The rarity of such a fact if higher than my own bank account” I had simultaneously defamed fudge and made people unconsciously aware of how rich I am. Yay! After chatting with all the light lords and not giving the dark lords any time of the day, I left. I was getting worried about daph and Astoria. She was pretty cute and nice to talk to. I had practically shamed lord greengrass since he is an asshole.

It was a pretty complicated situation which had to be maneuvered through. I had already modified the ring so that they could escape even if wards block them. Daph is about as powerful as her dad and is pretty strong. It was Astoria I was worried about. She was a maledictous the only cure I could have thought of was an animagus transformation.

He girls were preparing for their own breakthrough except Ginny and fleur. Ginny cause she was younger than us and would take more time and fleur because she was still in the dark stage of liquid. The ball was reported the very next day but I hadn’t the time for that. It was time for the second task.

Authors note: next story has been decided. The next fic I will write will be an self insert in avatar the last airbender with harem and gender bent sokka. It will be similar to the show except mc will try his best to learn all the sub elements and stop the war. It will only begin after this story has ended though. Also this story will end when Voldemort dies and maybe a epilogue. Thanks for the support. I was torn between avatar, dc, Ben 10 and marvel but I decided to listen to you guys thanks.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day

There was a major side effect of the rituals which went completely under the radar. Now why did it go under the radar? Well because it was a positive effect and I subconsciously regarded that information as useless and I only realized this when I was going through my mind. I had increased pheromones.

Not those comic pheromones like from marvel. No these pheromones subconsciously make the women think about sex and me. It isn’t very exaggerated or strong even. It is barely noticeable but it adds up over time. It slowly dresses down your mental resistance or unwillingness, it is enough to ignore a few boundaries. Like age perhaps, this is true when I look 16 and it is easy to forget that I am only 13.

The pheromones are an example of my hubris. Even though it is a positive factor, If I didn’t know about it, it could have messed up with my interactions with all females. The only way to resist is occulmency and it doesn’t affect males. The fact that it went undiscovered for so long is a major mistake and I should have known about it earlier. Also since I didn’t know about it, I couldn’t actively plan with the situation in mind.

I would like to know about every single advantage and ability I have. I went deep into my memory for anything else and it all checks out. The ritual that sacrificed my horcrux gave me parsel tongue as well. The spiders from America just returned and they reported that macusa is planning on something big and are actually keeping it under wraps unlike its British counterpart’s version of keeping it under wraps either. It was an actually effective government body and it had worked wonders to a certain post.

There were no new spells gained from the spiders recent excursions into different countries. The only thing that had increased was the time wasted. The second task made the first page of the paper again and the pressure on fudge to give me the award actually increased since you know the paper mentioned how the fake gilderoy got so many orders of Merlin while here I was, unacknowledged for my great achievement of curing lycanthropy.

Fudge relented and finally sent me a letter that I have to prepare for the order of Merlin. First class. Man finally after almost 4 months of wait, a useless medallion that will probably be thrown into an display case. The only reason I care is cause I have more clout than before and the award acts like an international show of power.

Merlin first class is actually a worthwhile award and every wand waving country actually respects you if you have one. This is one of the many reasons grindelwald was dealt by albus too many names dumbeldore. So now I have around 1 week to write up a speech an deliver it to the entire world.

The days flew by and the moment I realized i had to give a speech was upon me. I walked to the center stage and out my hands on the podium. In front of me a sea of journalists. I started with my speech(skip if you want it’s pretty long)

“Good morning everyone, today I would like to begin with telling each and every one of you exactly why I got this award. I cured lycanthropy. That is my contribution to the world for now.

A large amount of people are questioning me and saying that because I am younger than them, I don’t deserve this award. I would like to ask all of you who support them. Did you do anything of this magnitude. No. But instead of trying to better yourselves, you tried to bring me down.

I want to tell you personally how bad the ministry is doing it’s job. The rampant discrimination is everywhere. First let me go through each point before you all tell me that I am wrong.

1\. Any single person can become a werewolf, even the biggest haters if they were to turn into werewolves would they follow their own guidelines? No. I want to ask every single one of the haters, if you were instead born as a diffent species and were discriminated for that, would you follow your own guidelines. Some say that all werewolves should rot in hell or turn themselves in to the ministry. I ask each one of you. Would you turn yourself in knowing that you will never get a job, every person would hate you for no reason and that you will never leave magical Britain.

2\. The very people that work for you, that handle every single thing for you, the species that you couldn’t survive without are spit on. Goblins are psychopaths and you have them control of all money. House elves are particularly meek but instead of ignoring them you abuse them and then are surprised when they hesitate to listen to you. I ask what you would do if you were in their position. Would you serve a master who doesn’t care about you, a master who spits on your efforts and calls them trivial when they can’t remain alive without it. Would you?

3\. There is no such thing as stealing magic or unpure blood. That is a complete fabrication because guess what. That dark lord, champion of the blood supremacy cause is a half blood. Don’t believe me then let’s see this.( I redrew tom marvollo riddle and turned it into I am lord Voldemort) ask dumbeldore if you don’t Believe me. Even dumbeldore, the one person the dark lord is scared of is a half blood. And I am the most talented student of the entire school and I have a order of Merlin and I am a halfblood. There is no thing as blood purity.

4\. The ministry is a disaster. The head of mughle artifacts is a pureblood even though every single muggleborn would be many times more effective. The ministry workers are openly discriminatory and will break laws and nobody will ever punish them. Why. Because the undersecretary of the minister and the minister themselves are blood purists and bigots. Mughle cars almost 5X times faster but they still insist on using slower carts.

5\. Hogwarts is no longer the best school in the world. There were 4 extra subjects that were removed in this century alone. Warding, healing, alchemy and politics were removed. At its peak hogwarts had 20 subjects today it barely has 10. The teachers are trash. Snape has the lowest pass rate of students. Quirell was unable to speak more than a few words at a time. Lockhart was a complete fraud. Bins is the absolute worst and mcgonagall is way to strict. The school brooms haven’t been changed for almost a century and 200 rooms are abandoned in the entire castle.

Now I am not here to say negative things about you. I am here to tell you how to fix it.

1\. Don’t discriminate. Imagine if you were in their place. A werewolf hurt a person. That werewolf would be in Azkaban for a few years and no one would ask the werewolf. Imagine that someone came in trying to stun you and you accidentally harmed them And were thrown into jail for no reason with no trial.

2\. Appreciate what work everyone does and think of you could do the exact same. If you can’t do the amount of work your house elf does than you have no right to complain about them or anyone. If someone gets an award, you only see their victory, not the hundreds of hours they poured in practice. Look at me. I spent several months(lie) working for the cure. I didn’t just happen upon it by circumstance, no I worked for it.

3\. Never discriminate based on blood. I want to live in a society where I am not judged on the purity of my blood but on the contents of my heart. There are vile people out there, pure-blood or not. Those are the real criminals and they deserve to be put into jail. The innocent people shouldn’t be responsible for one persons action. Fenrir graybacks actions shouldn’t affect all werewolves. That would be the same as all goblins hating humans because one cheated them.

4\. Look for change. There is no point in staying still while the world whizzes past you. MACUSA or japan or anyone can surpass all of you without problem. Look at everything good that the ministry has done and see how much of it they caused. They will not be found when a prisoner escape, but when they bring that criminal in they make it look as if it was an achievement and not their own duty.

5\. Have better education. Push for new reforms. Do you wan your kids to waste all of their potential and squander their valuable time? And what if your kid is an alchemy genius but the school doesn’t have any alchemy classes. So your kid will be labele as untalented and thrown into the dumpster when he could have been a master alchemist.

I would like to close this speech by thanking each and every single one of you for helping me get this award. Bye” that was my ultimate technique.

AWESOME ASTONISHING AWE-INSPIRING BREATHTAKINGLY FEARFUL FRIGHTENING FORMIDABLE IMPOSING OVERWHELMING TRANSCENDANT SUPREME UNSURPASSABLE PARAMOUNT ULTRA OMEGA ULTIMATE MEGA ALPHA BETA GAMMA DESTROYER: SPEECH BULLSHIT EDITION: ONE ABOVE ALL SPEECH .


	33. Chapter 33

Second task.

The second task will be very challenging cause my flames don't burn underwater for longer than a few seconds and lightning strikes eveything indiscriminately, even hostages and innocent fish life. The only way too use lightning effectively is by contact, also even if I can't make a fire, I can boil the water, so much that their bodies boil. Also I wonder who will be my hostage? I mean it was pretty weird for og Harry but I hope that it isn't one of my girls but there isn't any other person who I am close to. They would also require the permission of the parents and which parent would allow this?

Normally it would be my date, but I brought fleur to the dance. So unless they managed to clone her, it has to be someone else. Ahh that reminds me of the Yule ball. Ron's jaw was on the ground while fleur was blaring her ,strengthened, allure. Her allure had reached around 3/4 of her mother's. The ball was pretty fun and I played the romantic gentleman unlike the sexual beast I displayed at night.

The giant squid Is my friend side, you know I run around the lake every single day. The girls managed to make a corporal patronous after almost 1/2 of a year. Yay! I started their animagus training a few days ago. I had been working on godspeed and it's improvements. I had noticed that even if I don't use magic my eyes grow very slightly brighter. Not enough to be noticeable but a tiny bit.

Anyway I had created a filter spell for oxygen and other necessary gases. The Americans had a spell to filter poisons and bad smells. It took a few hours of modifying the spell but it works properly. The tricky part was letting exactly the amount needed enter, at times I might need more oxygen or less. I had stopped tutoring the ravens nest for the week leading up to the second task. It was completely understandable to the students.

Anyway the task would begin in a few minutes. There was one thing I had forgotten to take into consideration. My breakthrough into crystal stage had made my body much, much stronger. It had done this by compacting my muscle fibers into a very alethic shape. My muscles were already very densely packed and my BMI was in the overweight zone even though I looked like the picture of healthy.

My muscle fat index was below 5%. My body had been optimized to the max with magic and ran very smoothly. My muscles looked like they were made of iron and worked like a machine. I had not expected the female population to look at me like a male Veela when I came out in swimming trunks. Imagine Adonis and make him as handsome as you can without changing his face and you will get me.

Apoline was looking at me like a piece of meat wrapped in sauce. The sheer amount of lust that I sensed was unbelievable. If I didn't make it back as the most eligible ... whatever I classify as then the world will stop spinning. Anyway this behavior was restricted to the stands, oh no, the entire female population of the stadium was looking at me. Only fleur was able to look away and that was due to repeated exposure.

I am going first since, you know, first place, perfect score. Anyway I jumped in to the water, it was a normal jump in. I could sense the hostages at around the bottom of the lake. I could also sense the grindylows that are residing near the hostages. Why did they allow for the hostages to be kept so close to an omnivorous species? Sigh anyway, I activated my spell and was able to breathe fine.

I dove deeper and deeper and deeper into the water until I felt that the habitat of grindylows was just below me. I dived straight into the center of the town and alerted the guards when I passed by them. These species were extremely terrorize and would kill any human who would enter the body of water they claimed. They were also extremely hostile to species who use fire as an element.

This meant that fleur would easily be surrounded and killed if not injured. So I plan to take all of them out. I can use only godspeed and UI underwater plus these creatures are warriors so good experience. I planned on using a weapon with UI. A sword. I conjured a sword with extremely sharp and enchanted edges. I heated the sword to the max I could without sacrificing its structural integrity. I also used Godspeed to react to the arrows fired at me.  
I was attacked by a wave of them. I looked at them and smiled. It takes a good battle too get the blood pumping but sometimes a massacre works just as well. I slashed through a group of them before ducking from an attack. There was a stronger looking leader who was the strongest. I clashed with him and gave him a few wounds before cutting his head off. The rest were an easy challenge but I let the non combatants live.

I proceeded to rescue my hostage who was Ginny. Makes sense that only molly Weasley would allow her child to be placed in mortal danger just for a chance at gaining my affection. On the way up I saw krum who looked like a reject from the movie cats but if it was for sharks. I felt fleur successfully get to the hostage who was Gabrielle.

When I resurfaced a large amount of the crowd cheered for me. I dropped off Ginny at the infirmary and waited for fleur to come up before leaving. This gave a chance for the women to ogle at me again. To be fair I was still dripping wet. I gave fleur a good kiss before leaving to remove any doubts.


	34. Chapter 34

The very next day

I made a lot of magazine covers, the next day and even pictures without the pheromones sold a lot. This effect is amplified by the fact that My worst nightmare is coming along. Valentine’s Day. I have turned down so many girls and women. Mothers from the other side of the country are sending me love letters like imagine 1,000 plus love letters.

The worst part is that none of them mind the harem and wanna be part of it. Some are even writing a letter for 2 or 3 people. Hell I got a marriage contract from some girls mother. The even weirder part is that the my girls are more amused than jealous. The sheer amount of headache I receive categorizing theses letter uh.

To not come off as a prat, I need to categorize the letters into, innocent, sexual, romantic and creepy.

The innocent ones are simple enough, they are the little girls who wanna marry the boy who lived. I reply with something along the lines of “you deserve someone special and how there Is a person perfect for you but it isn’t me.”

The sexual ones are a very wide range of women offering sexual activities. I simply turn them down politely and say something” I have more than enough of what you are offering.”

The romantic ones are mostly school girls or a few of the younger spectrum. I of course reply with “ thanks for the offer however I have my hands full but I believe you will find someone who suits you.”

The creepy ones go from’ I will stalk you’ to ‘ I will kill all your girls so you can love only me’. Of course these are burned and never found again. Ginny didn’t have any injuries from the lake so that was that.

Ron was still acting like a moron and was angry at me for saving his sister from drowning? Like what do you want me do? Not save your drowning sister? Sheesh. Neville is Improving his marks and is slowly getting more confident after a few years of effort. Yay! Finally mithe girls animagus form has been achieved.

Trace and daph are king cobra and a anaconda respectively. Hannah and Susan are a horse and surprisingly a hummingbird. Ginny is still miffed about not breaking through and how even fleur is in the dark stage of liquid, just one stage below Ginny and how I am two whole ranks above Ginny.

I found out from Neville that i had gotten another perfect score and fleur had gotten 42 points as she had gotten Gabrielle injured a tiny bit and krum had made a pretty good recovery with 47 points. Currently I was the champion with fleur and krum comparing for second place.

The major thing that increased the amount of love letters was the speech. The speech was written word to word and praised so much that its effect was already seen. The amount of discriminated species who got a job nearly doubled within a month, and the positive effects were seen throughout the entire country. Hell, Japan agreed to an alliance strictly caused our treatment of discriminated creatures had become much better.

Since all of this traced back to me, I was thrust into the spotlight as a natural leader and genius. My reputation was at an all time high but the only thing greater than that was that fudge had hit rock bottom. There were talks of an impeachment and a new leader. Of course these talks were started by my faction and were spread through the light faction as well.

The immense public pressure to get rid of fudge was also a major contributor. Fudges impeachment trial should be in aroun 1 month to 1.5 months, I will personally be there for it. He has been a pain in the as for almost 6 years, all they way from Sirius’s trial and Peter pettigrew incident to this very day.

I have restarted tutoring the ravens nest for the time being. The third task is around 2 months later, in that time what should I look into. A giant susanoo? Godspeed and UI have reached their limits as a technique. Combine susanoo with bankai? Maybe both? New techniques? I’ll see what I can do.

But all of that comes later I have to do one thing which I have been putting off for a while. The horcruxes. Hufflepuffs cup is in lestranges vault, ravenclaw diadem is in my possession as I took it from the room, I so ready took the locket when I was lord black. The ring is in the shack and diary is with voldy shorts but the younG voldyshorts is anchored to the diary so that can’t be taken care of for now. I sacrificed the horcrux in my scar for the ritual and nagini hasn’t been created.

The locket and the diadem can be destroyed with Levi’s venom. I need to get the ring before he sends some one to reach. I used my muggle persona to look into the marvolo’s family house before apparating there. I was curious about what the curse will show me bu to have a back up.

After opening the creaky doors I walked in and saw a ghostly figure with a blank face. She was female and looked unbelievably familiar, why because she is what I saw in the mirror of erised. She represents the one thing I value above all else. Family. And here she is taunting me.


	35. Chapter 35

I am not talking about a fake family or one with parents like the potters. The potters never could become my family cause I am not harry. I am who I am. I simply want a family. I never had any until Sirius and even that relationship was strained. In my mind somewhere I see these people as characters. I don’t know why but sometimes I do. Sometimes I wonder if this is all fake. Every one has their definitions and act just like in the books.

Sometimes the lines between the people and the characters are so blurry that they may not exist. Sometimes life seems boring but energetic. Sometimes too easy sometimes too hard. Maybe you just need some moderation. Sometimes life is boring just get used to it or do something about it. Don’t just sit and complain. So that’s what I will do, change my life.

Enough about life. I need to get the horcrux. The family of course taunted me but it wasn’t effective with my iron focus. No amount of occulmency can stop this. Only mental strength. Something I have trained intensively. The ring itself gave off a wrongful taint almost like it shouldn’t exist. After storing it in a container and creating a replica, I left.

It took a while to open the ring and get the stone out of it but it was worth the effort. No I don’t want to resurrect anyone. I wanna study these ‘deathly halllows’. Plus master of death doesn’t sound to bad. Of course, since I had been so busy, I felt like I was neglecting the girls so I went out on a date with them..

Hannah liked pets and plushies, so I took her to a muggle arcade after getting her into the right clothes. She was absolute pants at the game but I had enough years of training and UI to beat each and every single game and get her the plushies. There were many a jealous eye on Hannah and on me since we looked really good together.

Susan liked a few carnival games, soo I took her to a carnival in Europe. She was pretty good at the games but the carnival games were cheats so I cheated as well. I used UI and occulmency for absolute focus and destroyed the games and got all the rewards. Susan wasn’t into prizes so I gave her the one she liked the most and gave the rest to the children who had lost all the games.

Ginny really liked roller coasters, soo I took her to Disney land. She absolutely loved it there. The mascots felt that she being 15 was a bit old but didn’t mind that much. The rides were pretty boring for a veteran seeker like me but it was pretty fun for her. We bought some food and a lot of photos. A large amount of photos.

Tracey loved drawing and art. So I took her to an art collection in France. A large amount of master pieces were there. She was pretty happy regarding the art but she was slowly getting bored so I took her to the Eiffel Tower and a few other places that France was famous for.

Daphne was a bit complicated. She wanted to be a girly girl but she suppressed her desires cause of her dad. I took her to a bunch of places including Disney land and she enjoyed a lot. She acted a bit different but I treated her like a little girl instead of like a girl friend. I don’t know if it would cause she had occulmency shields to suppress any reactions but she did lean into my head pats.

Fleur and my date was a lot more sexual. Let’s just end it at that.

The girls then proceeded to have what was basically a sixsome.

Enough of that now it is time for planning. How to get rid of the corruption in ample time without wasting too many resources and keep it that way with the least effort. In cannon it was shacklebolt and Rufus who took charge of the ministry but I can help them by nudging the pieces into the right place at the right time.

Umbitch and the racist ministry workers need to be fired but we need replacements. I have only 3 options for this post. 1. Allow human-like creatures jobs but that would take some time for them to believe us and then accept. 2. Bring in all the muggleborns who are in the muggle world, that would bring in one big batch but we wouldn’t have any more left. 3 both.

I will take option three. I started on making a new policy for allowing Demi-humans to work at the ministry and any other posts. I had tinky and a few other house elves prepare a letter for every muggle born who attended hogwarts and never got a job in the wizarding world. Of everything goes according to plan, we will send these a few days before fudges trial.

Still none of these overhauls could begin until fudge was removed. I made sure in every way that fudge would be replaced by Amelia bones. Sigh. Fudge had no support from anyone, the public hated him, the light side hated him, my side hated him and even the dark side was annoyed of his antics and unpredictable actions.

Dumbeldore had been playing passive for a while now. Voldyshorts 1 and 2 are waiting for the final task in the graveyard. Fudge wanted to do something but he couldn’t do jack shit. Malloy was still missing and draco didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all. Lupin had been a happy man for almost a 3 months cause of the cure and he was starting to rub off on Sirius.


End file.
